Guy and Marian Take a Stand
by KylieKyotie
Summary: Guy weds Marian as they face certain death - but they live. They know so little of each other, yet their destinies are firmly entwined. Can they survive with danger at every turn? Not to mention the Sheriff...(AU Guy/Marian)
1. Chapter 1: Guy & Marian Take a Stand

_Guy gazed at Marian, ready to unite with him in marriage. Her beauty made him catch his breath. She smiled, radiant and full of promise. His heart swelled with pride at the thought of her becoming his wife. Marian would erase his sins, his terrible deeds, with her goodness and purity of heart. He had waited so long for her to accept him. Guy wanted to give her everything she wanted, making sure she was well cared for and protected – from the Sheriff and from the Outlaws, particularly from Robin Hood. He would make sure Hood never got near her again. Only a week ago Guy had to rescue Marian from a tree in Sherwood Forest where Hood had left her bound and helpless, putting Marian in danger. The coward – Guy would keep Marian safe, by whatever means necessary, even if he had to kill Hood himself to do it._

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Locksley Manor**_

A timid knock on his door jolted Guy from his daydream. It was pre-dawn but Guy had been awake for a while, restless and unable to sleep, when his mind wandered to thoughts of Marian. The young servant boy opened the door slightly and asked if he could enter. Guy rubbed his eyes, willing alertness, suddenly irritated. His fanciful musings faded like a wisp of smoke, imposing a stark, unwanted reality in contrast to his desires for life as a man of means with Marian as his wife. He was angry at the intrusion and angry for allowing himself to fantasize about a life he wanted so desperately but knew was out of reach.

At least Marian was back in the castle where he could see her daily. Although he was glad she was near again, he was also uneasy at the thought of her being at the mercy of the Sheriff and his despicable schemes. It wasn't so long ago that the Sheriff nearly gave her away to one of the Black Knights just to get his signature on the Pact, and Guy could do nothing to stop it. Guy recovered Marian with the Sheriff, and then killed the Black Knight on the Sheriff's orders, since he was no longer needed. But it was clear that if it had been to his advantage to do otherwise, the Sheriff would have callously bartered her off. Guy knew it could happen again – or something like it. He had to make Marian secure. If she married him, she would finally be safe from the Sheriff - and Hood.

Guy was confident that Marian would have him since she had kissed him, passionately, after sneaking away from the Convent to see him. Her actions confirmed rekindled feelings. He hoped it would lead to their reconciliation after the seemingly insurmountable discord between them following their broken engagement. It had been a very difficult year. Guy decided to allow her time to finally realize how much she needed his protection, before he made another proposal of marriage.

After Marian left him at the altar and ran away with Hood, his humiliation and embarrassment fused into a vicious rage. He wanted to punish her, and briefly, at the height of his rage, to destroy her. Guy exacted his revenge when he burned down Knighton, but then his feelings for Marian surged again, with even more force than he'd felt before.

Now he found himself trying to make amends and win her favor all over again. Guy once told her that he hoped to earn the right to her affections and he felt that way again. He just needed patience - for a while longer. He also had to keep Hood away from her, since she still held sympathy for his cause, despite the fact that Hood used her as a hostage to escape in Sherwood Forest. Marian and Hood grew up together and became betrothed as teenagers, and those early years entwined them in many ways.

When Guy thought about it, anger and jealousy welled in his chest; making him want to strike against Hood. Hood still held sway over Marian, undeservedly, in Guy's opinion, although she denied it. Guy thought she wasn't truly aware of Hood's influence over her, to her benefit. Hood disgusted him. He had forfeited his lands, his fortune, and any chance at marrying a noble woman like Marian because of his fruitless cause. Hood had challenged the Sheriff's authority and sought to help the poor by robbing the rich. In addition to making the Sheriff his enemy – always unwise – the fool lost everything and became a wanted outlaw.

Marian belonged with him, even if she hadn't acknowledged it - yet. Guy felt very possessive of her, as if they were still betrothed to each other. In fact, he had started thinking of her as his betrothed again – especially since she kissed him. He needed her to understand everything he did was to prepare a foundation to support their life together. By gaining land, wealth, and position he would be able to provide for her and future heirs. At present though, he worried about her because of her father's death. She felt the loss keenly. If he wasn't watchful, she might run back to the Convent. Guy couldn't bear the thought of that. In fact, he wouldn't allow it. Not again. They belonged together – of that he was certain. His certainty made him even more determined to have her, at all costs.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Come in," Guy said in a loud, harsh tone.

"Begging your pardon Master, you asked to be wakened a little earlier today." The boy was carrying a candle to light the dark room. He walked over to the washing table and set down the candle, then went back to the door and retrieved a pitcher of hot water for Guy's morning wash. He kept his eyes downcast as he made his way to the washing table, holding the pitcher in both hands so as not to spill any water. He trembled as he carried the pitcher, afraid of making Guy angry, since he was often irritable in the morning. He lit a couple more candles in the room. All of the servants gave Guy a wide berth, especially when he was surly and liable to hand out undeserved punishments. The boy poured the water into the basin and stepped away from the table. Still looking down, he asked nervously, "Can I get you anything Master?"

"No, just make sure my horse is ready. I'm leaving for the castle as soon as possible and I don't want any delays," Guy finished, less brusquely than he had spoken to the boy earlier.

"Yes Master." He left the water pitcher and quickly exited the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

Guy sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his temples. Now that he was fully awake and sitting upright, his head was pounding. He drank too much wine the night before. He really needed to eat something. As was the custom, he usually didn't have anything to eat until the mid-morning meal. But, he felt shaky and thought he might even be sick if he didn't at least have some bread and cheese with a small glass of wine before he went to the castle. He needed his strength to face the Sheriff.

The day earlier, the Sheriff had been even more caustic and belittling than usual and it put Guy in a dark mood. He numbed his anger at the tirades with an excessive amount of wine, which was unusual for him. The Sheriff obsessed about getting the Pact back from Robin Hood, lashing out at Guy in his frustration. The Pact would condemn the Sheriff to certain death if it reached King Richard and the King then retaliated against the participants. It was also necessary that the Sheriff had the Pact in his possession to guarantee loyalty from the Black Nights, since their fates were bound by the Pact as well.

The bell for summoning servants sat on the washing table. Guy walked over to the table and rang the bell loudly.

Within seconds, the servant boy came scurrying to his room. He knocked and asked cautiously, after opening the door a crack, "Master, did you need something?"

"Come in."

The boy opened the door, standing just slightly inside the room.

Guy glanced at the nervous boy. "Bring me some bread and cheese with a small tankard of wine."

"Yes, Master, right away." The boy left and returned within 5 minutes, holding a tray with the small meal Guy ordered.

After finishing his meal, Guy bathed quickly and got dressed in his usual outfit of head-to-toe black leather. Hardly anyone wore leather, which is one reason Guy liked to wear it. It set him apart from everyone else and indicated his position of authority. It was also a more protective layer than the woolen clothes worn by most people. Guy inspired a great deal of animosity from the villagers as he carried out the Sheriff's orders, so he had to take extra precautions. On days he went on patrol or was expecting a possible skirmish, he also wore a leather breastplate under his coat to protect him. The breastplate had saved him from being wounded on many occasions. When he finished dressing, he quickly left the manor and went outside. A servant was there waiting with his horse, saddled and ready.

Guy was meeting with the Sheriff that morning to plan some special activities the Sheriff said he wanted, without giving Guy any specifics. This wasn't at all unusual for the Sheriff. He liked to hold back information until it was necessary to share it. He was mistrustful of everyone because he was completely untrustworthy himself. During their meeting, Guy was to receive instructions for the day.

They had a very tenuous relationship. The Sheriff needed Guy's unswerving attention and execution of his duties and Guy needed the position and fortune the Sheriff promised and taunted him with. Guy basically despised the Sheriff and his caustic treatment, but he also had a grudging respect for his one-pointed, ruthless focus in his quest for power. He was a means to an end – he afforded Guy opportunities to achieve the wealth and power he craved. The Sheriff liked to strategize and was very good at getting what he wanted. He constantly gave Guy advice on how to turn situations to his advantage and make people bend to his will. Guy suspected the Sheriff might actually be mad, but his madness was very productive and profitable, albeit it violent and cruel for anyone he saw as an obstacle or a rival in his pursuits.

The Sheriff sought to rule England by acting as the primary advisor to the King, thereby assuming real power. That was the reason he supported Prince John's ambition to become King. Prince John was completely corruptible as he had a weak, unwholesome character. His boundless self-interest, vanity, and greed for position, power, and dominance in all areas of life drove him. The Sheriff felt certain he could fully manipulate those traits to his advantage, gain Prince John's confidence, and ascend the political ranks.

From the Sheriff's perspective, Kind Richard truly wanted England and its people to live in prosperity and become a great nation to honor (a Christian) God. King Richard also wanted glory in his own right through what he deemed his divinely inspired actions. He believed God was on his side. There was nothing the Sheriff could work with in such a man. If King Richard was corruptible, it was towards ends the Sheriff had no interest, so he sought to help Prince John and end King Richard's rule. He considered him an obstacle on his road to power.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Nottingham Castle**_

Guy reached the Sheriff's room and gave a perfunctory knock, then entered. "Morning m'lord, sorry to disturb you." Guy looked at the bed and saw rumpled blankets but the Sheriff was not in it. He turned to the alcove by the bedroom window and saw a stranger sitting at the small table. "Who are you? Where's the Sheriff?"

The man looked at him unperturbed. "I was about to ask the same question."

"Get out!" Guy raised his sword as if to cut off the man's head if he didn't like the answer.

"Ah, ah, ah. You hurt me, you hurt Prince John," the man said while patting the royal crest on his coat. "Sir Jasper, special envoy."

Guy looked at Sir Jasper with obvious mistrust, "I have never seen you here before."

"That's because I arrive at dawn, every other Thursday. Share a glass of wine with the Sheriff. He stamps his seal in here," holds open a slim wooden, hinged box with rows of wax squares - some with indentations and others smooth, "I take it to Prince John and the Prince knows that all is well in the provinces. But today, all is not well, is it? No Sheriff. No stamp. And of course, you have no idea what has happened."

Looking alarmed, Guy sheathed his sword. "No." Guy half wanted to run his sword through the insolent messenger. Or at least slap the smirk off his face. He took a deep breath to calm his temper.

"Well, then I suggest that you find out. You know the deal. If anything happens to the Sheriff, Prince John sends an army to raze Nottingham to the ground."

"We don't know if anything _has_ happened to the Sheriff."

"Yeah, but he's not here, is he? That's all I need to know. The troops will be here by sunset, I've already sent the signal. Nottingham, is about to be flattened." Jasper popped a date into his mouth, regarding Guy with open suspicion.

Alarmed, Guy left the Sheriff's room in a rush and went to find Alan. He found him at the castle entrance, talking with some of the other Guards. When Alan saw him, he immediately ran over to see what Guy wanted. Alan could see that Guy was very serious and very angry, never a good combination.

"Organize the Guards. The Sheriff's missing. Search every inch of the castle, but find him."

"Missing?" Alan asked.

Guy shouted, "Find him!"

"Aw'right, aw'right." Alan hurried away to carry out Guy's orders.

About a half hour later, Alan found Guy, sitting at the large table in the dining hall, deep in thought, with his hands holding either side of his head. He was in a foul mood. Alan had a young servant girl with him. They walked over to Guy. "I found someone who saw him."

Guy looked sharply at the girl. She was afraid of Guy, just like the rest of the servants. "And?"

She offered timidly, "He went out on his horse. He was mumbling."

"Mumbling?"

Alan interrupted, before Guy started yelling and the poor girl lost her voice all together. "Just tell him what you told me."

She looked uncertainly at Alan, then back at Guy, "He said to open the gate."

Guy, got up from his chair and stepped closer, looking intently at her, "And what did _you_ do?"

She stared at Guy, his anger simmered just below the surface like a menacing force. "I, I opened the gate. He was in his night-clothes, sir."

Alan inclined his head toward the door, motioning for her to leave. She looked relieved, and quickly returned to the kitchen.

Guy clenched and unclenched his leather-gloved hands. Alan thought he looked like he could punch through a wall. "Comb the whole town. And get out to all the villages. Just find him!" Alan quickly left to gather more Guards for the search and Guy went back to the Sheriff's room to speak with Jasper.

Guy strode into the room and saw Jasper eating at the small table by the window. "Well, I see our kitchen is taking good care of you."

"Good food is wasted on me, but I can smell a rat. What have you done to the Sheriff?"

Guy was indignant at Jasper's tone, but also concerned that suspicion had fallen on him. "Sir Jasper, nothing has been _done_ to the Sheriff. In fact, he was seen riding out of the castle last night, _alive and well_. We have a witness."

"Don't want a _witness_. I want the _Sheriff_."

"Sir Jasper, I think that we can come to some sort of understanding. See, I know that you are just acting in the Sheriff's best interest, and so are we."

"Well, you're not doing a very good job of it."

"The truth is that we just don't know where he is, and we need more time."

"Rules are rules. If I make an exception for you, the next thing is, every other ambitious young captain is doing in his Sheriff, thinking he can get away with it."

"I have not murdered the Sheriff, I can assure you."

"Yeah, well..."

"I could make you a very rich man."

Jasper gave Guy a calculated gaze. "Look. If Nottingham, or Darby, or any other town under Prince John's protection gets razed to the ground, it has to be rebuilt, and it so happens that the royal charter for reconstruction has been licensed to my cousin. Did you think I was going to be a glorified messenger my entire life?"

Guy realized that Jasper's own interests would doom Nottingham if the Sheriff did not return by sunset. He _wanted_ to see it razed – it would give him a better position and make him wealthy at the same time. For him, there was no advantage to saving Nottingham or its inhabitants.

"You _really_ are going to do this, aren't you?"

"Oh yes. Come sunset, no Sheriff, no Nottingham." Jasper got up from the table and walked to the window. He observed, "It always amazes me how much dust an army kicks up. But then, it's a very _big_ army," he said, then left the room. Guy went to the window. Not very far in the distance, a large cloud of dust could be seen, moving toward Nottingham.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Guy went back to the dining hall to think. A few minutes later, Alan came running in to report his progress.

Alan said, "He's not been seen in Locksley, Nettleton, or Clun. But there's a report of troop movements heading this way on the North Road."

Guy slammed his fist on the table. "No! Where is he?!"

Marian came rushing into the Hall, and said, "I heard about the Sheriff. Any news?"

Guy looked sullen, shaking his head, "Nothing."

"Well, what do you think?"

Guy got up and faced her. "If the Sheriff hadn't left of his own accord, I would think this was Hood's work."

Marian wrung her hands and paced quickly, thinking of the possibilities. "No, no, no, no, no. Hood knows the arrangement between the Sheriff and Prince John. He wouldn't let Nottingham be destroyed." She stopped pacing, and faced Guy, a few feet away, "On this occasion, I don't think Hood is the problem. But he might be the solution."

Guy looked wary at her mention of Robin Hood. "How?"

Marian explained rapidly, "Robin knows Nottingham and the forest better than anyone alive. If the Sheriff is out there, he can help–"

Guy interrupted her. "Hood is not going to help us," he said tersely.

"Have you asked him?"

"We do _not_ deal with outlaws!" Guy said angrily, dismissing her.

Marian persisted, "This could be our only hope. If I could get a message to him, if I could bring him here, to the castle...," she stopped speaking when she saw a dark look cross Guy's face.

Guy walked slowly towards her, his demeanor suddenly tense and mistrustful. Unnervingly, he asked in a guarded tone, "_You_? _You_ could bring Hood _here_, to the castle?"

Marian suddenly looked nervous, unsure of how to proceed and fearful she had raised Guy's suspicions. She needed to tread carefully. "I think so," she said unsteadily. "Look, he will not want Nottingham razed to the ground, same as you." Alan watched them from outside the Hall. He knew Guy was on edge and might suspect Marian's suggestion hinted that she could contact Robin a little _too_ easily.

Guy still looked mistrustful. "Very well. Do it." Then he strode quickly from the room without another word, sweeping past Alan. Marian raised her eyebrows, gesturing for Alan to get the message to Robin.

Another tense couple of hours went by. Guy sat at the head of the table in the dining hall, still sullen. Marian paced next to the table. They had barely spoken since Marian's suggestion to enlist Robin's help in finding the Sheriff. Marian would normally try to calm Guy, but she thought it better to just leave him to his thoughts. She might make things worse. Suddenly, Robin entered the dining hall from the upper entrance of the cavernous room, sprinting down the stairs nonchalantly. Marian hid a smile and walked over to the head of the table, standing supportively by Guy. Guy scowled at Robin.

Robin flopped down casually in the chair opposite Guy, at the far end of the table. Smiling, he said, "Well, you're a bigger man than I thought Gisborne, asking your enemy for _help_ in a time of crisis."

Guy narrowed his eyes at Robin, but did not greet him. His expression was hard and unfriendly and his hands were clasped in front of his mouth in a clenched fist.

Marian spoke quickly, attempting to diffuse the animosity quickly rising between Guy and Robin, "It's your crisis as well Hood. You know what Prince John will do if anything happens to the Sheriff."

Robin remained unperturbed. Opening his hands and motioning around the room, as if to suggest the Sheriff could simply be tucked away in a room somewhere, he asked nonchalantly, "Have you searched the castle?"

Guy snapped, irked by Robin's flippant tone, "Of _course _we've searched the castle!"

Marian spoke calmly, "He was seen leaving last night on horseback, in his night-clothes. Shock troops will be here by sundown."

Guy concluded roughly, "Nottingham, and everything in it, will be destroyed."

Marian continued, "If anyone can find him, it's you. You have people everywhere."

Guy sneered at Marian's compliment.

Robin sat up, elbows on table, staring at Guy. "Go on then. Ask."

"What?" Guy snapped.

"Ask me for my help."

Marian rolled her eyes. Guy and Robin's rivalry was so strong it could easily overpower any chance of success, despite all that was at stake. She could hear Guy exhale in anger and saw him clench and unclench his fist, knowing he wished to flatten Robin with it.

Marian offered, "Robin–"

Robin said curtly, "Him."

Guy glared at Robin. Robin glared back. Marian likened their standoff to a clash between two stags. Each waiting for the other to back down or make a mistake that left it vulnerable to attack. The tension in the room was almost physical. She sighed, resigned to their mutual, intense dislike, knowing that she was at the center of their conflict. She wondered if they would they ever behave civilly toward each other, then immediately dismissed the likelihood. They would rather fight.

Irritated and having too much pride to respond to Robin's demand, Guy said, "We're wasting our time." He began to stand up, but Marian placed her hand on his arm. At Marian's touch, Guy sat down reluctantly and tilted his head slightly to the side as if to relieve the tension in his neck. He took a moment to regain his composure. For Marian's sake, he would do it. But only for Marian's sake – he didn't need Hood. Marian kept her hand on his arm. She continued to look steadily at Robin. He better not smirk, she thought – Guy would explode. Robin looked at Guy with resentment and dislike, but he didn't taunt him with a smirk, even though he thought about it, it was always so effective. It was like showing a red flag to a bull – Guy found him maddening.

Marian had asked Robin once if he respected her, when she sought his cooperation. She asked him to leave Guy unharmed, the night Guy burned down Knighton. Robin could easily have killed Guy that night – and wanted to – but he did what Marian's asked of him. He did nothing. He _did_ respect her. Marian's steady stare was all Robin had to see to know she did not want him to provoke Guy. Robin wanted to save Nottingham and he wanted to save Marian, so he waited for Guy to respond. Robin settled his expression into one of serious, guarded expectation.

Guy asked grudgingly, "Will you help us find the Sheriff?"

Robin leapt up energetically from his chair, smiling brightly, hoping to _really_ annoy Guy. "Course I will. Why else do you think I came?" He bounded up the stairs and exited the hall, winking at Marian as he left. Luckily, Guy didn't see him wink. The smile was bad enough – a wink at Marian would have really infuriated Guy.

Guy stared straight ahead. He willed his composure and dreamed of the day when he could pummel Hood. That would be a good day. Marian removed her hand from Guy's arm, feeling relieved at the tenuous peace between Robin and Guy. At least now they had a chance to save Nottingham. Guy looked at Marian. He was still tense, but with Hood gone, his anger subsided, and his thoughts turned to Marian's safety.

Marian walked over and leaned on the table, facing him. "Thank you for letting Robin come here and talking with him," she said soothingly. "We have a better chance of success with Robin helping to look for the Sheriff in the forest. We may get out of this after all."

Guy removed his gloves and placed them on the table. He stood up and held Marian's hands, drawing them to his chest. Guy said quietly, "There's still time for you to get away."

The suggestion surprised Marian. She wouldn't even consider leaving Nottingham. Prince John was a vicious, self-serving tyrant and everyone in Nottingham needed to stand together against him and his army. She looked at Guy and thought she was probably the only person to whom he showed any kind of tenderness. She felt a surge of compassion for him, admiring his desire to protect her – even if she didn't want it. There was goodness in that side of him – the side he only showed to her. She shook her head. "No, you did not run when I was being held hostage. I'm not leaving you in trouble."

Her response clearly pleased Guy, although he was actually taken aback by it. It gave him new hope that her feelings had softened and that she would soon accept him. If they got the chance. He kissed her hand. "Well then, we must prepare to defend ourselves." Guy released Marian's hands and put on his gloves.

Marian nodded in agreement. "I'll bring the women and children into the castle and give them a place to shelter, just in case the army arrives before the Sheriff has returned."

"I'm going to make preparations for battle." He leaned forward and kissed Marian's forehead, then he left the Hall.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Marian felt uneasy after Guy left. He was starting to kiss her again. They hadn't spoken of it, but she knew he was courting her and she wondered how long she could keep him close without consenting to their betrothal. One of the reasons she could control Guy as much as she did, was because he wanted her. Guy was never interested in friendship. He always wanted and expected more. He admitted the day her father died that his feelings for her had returned. Then she had kissed him, the day she pretended to return from the Convent. She did it to distract Guy and save Robin, but of course Guy didn't know that. Naturally, Guy assumed she had feelings for him as well.

Surprisingly, she hadn't minded kissing Guy, which was a change. What she _did_ mind was his command that she go home with him, instead of returning to the Convent. He acted as though she already belonged to him. Marian did feel _some_ affection for him. He was devoted to her – in his own, complicated way. She handled him as best she could, but Guy was unpredictable, especially when he became enraged. She needed to be careful at all times when dealing with him.

Robin warned Marian about getting too involved with Guy. He thought she didn't understand his true nature. Marian saw goodness in Guy that Robin did not. He wanted Marian to return to the forest. What Marian really longed for, even though it was impossible, was to live in Knighton again. Also, she was more interested in restoring King Richard to the throne through her own tactics, than she was in joining Robin as an outlaw. If she returned to the forest, she would have to remain there until the King returned – if the King returned. It would mean giving up any hope for a normal life. She felt the best way for her to serve King and country, was to foster her alliance with Guy, regardless of what Robin thought about it. It seemed men were always trying to tell her what to do, where to live, and how to behave. Marian had learned to appease them, but then she still followed the dictates of her own heart and mind.

Guy's position as second-in-command and knowledge of what was happening in the castle had proven invaluable. Marian was the one person he truly cared about, so she was the only person with whom he would share his thoughts and feelings. He was less guarded with her. Marian hoped to persuade Guy to turn from the Sheriff and Prince John eventually. Guy was fiercely loyal and he carried out his orders from the Sheriff without question – but he served the wrong man.

The Sheriff was evil and corrupt, as was Prince John. As long as Guy worked for the Sheriff he would be required to carry out despicable acts. She could only influence Guy so much. He did whatever the Sheriff asked based on the promise for wealth and power. Marian worried at times whether Guy's help was worth the risk. He would not tolerate betrayal so she had to make certain he never found out about her involvement with Robin. And it was only a matter of time before Guy would expect marriage – if Nottingham survived that is. If she didn't return to the forest, how could she refuse him? She didn't have her father's protection or her own home.

When she thought of marrying Guy, she couldn't help but remember the day they became betrothed. Guy had suspected Marian's complicity in betraying his trust. For Guy, betrayal was the worst crime, even worse than murder. He had gone to her house that day to confront her.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Knighton Manor - Guy and Marian's Betrothal_**

_Guy discovered Marian was likely the spy feeding Robin Hood information. Guy gave her a necklace, which she claimed to treasure as a symbol of their friendship, but then she gave it to Robin Hood. Guy had taken it from a village girl as payment for his permission to allow her to marry. Guy saw the village girl wearing it after he had given it to Marian. He forced her to tell him that she had gotten it from Robin Hood. The only way Robin Hood could have gotten the necklace was through Marian. And his Sergeant and Marian were the only two people with knowledge of the false silver shipment Guy set up as a trap to find the spy. When Robin Hood attacked the (false) shipment, Guy assumed his Sergeant had tipped him off. But he didn't consider that Marian could have conspired with Hood – until he found out that she had been in contact with him when she gave him the necklace._

_Marian's complicity in betraying Guy's plan to Robin Hood made him furious – and vengeful. His Sergeant was dead, accused and killed as the spy. Guy confided to the Sheriff that he suspected Marian could be the spy who betrayed them to Robin Hood. The Sheriff provoked Guy, telling him that Marian was a leper, just like he said. She twisted a knife into his back and probably laughed at his affections for her. Meanwhile she was in league with Robin Hood. Then the Sheriff told Guy to find Marian and arrest her - and to enjoy himself while he did it. He deserved his revenge. Also, the Sheriff blithely told him not to trouble his conscience about the Sergeant, since he was probably guilty of something._

_The village girl warned Much that Guy knew about the necklace. Much told Robin, but he had to wait to warn Marian until after he rescued the 3 prisoners scheduled to hang that day, even though waiting was more dangerous for Marian. He had to wait though because one of the prisoners was Alan's brother. The Sheriff thwarted Robin Hood's rescue plans by hanging the prisoners an hour earlier than announced. Robin Hood was hiding in the crowd, waiting to help with the prisoners' escape. After finding out the 3 prisoners were already dead, Robin Hood raced to warn Marian about Guy and told her not to go home because it wasn't safe. Then Robin went in search of Lucky George, the last person seen with the necklace. If Marian didn't have the necklace, Guy would be assured of her guilt and the Sheriff would be all too happy to hang her._

_Despite Robin's warning, Marian worried about her father's safety and rushed home to caution him about Guy. When she arrived, Guy was already there waiting, and he was seething with anger. Her father looked frightened._

Marian rushed into the house, breathless. Guy was sitting at a table with Sir Edward, stone-faced.

Guy glared at Marian. "Speak of the devil."

"Sir Guy. We were not expecting you."

"I know. Sorry. Just popped in for a little _chat_. Where have _you_ been?"

Marian folded her hands in front of her to keep them from shaking. Trying to keep the panic out of her voice, "At the hanging. Can we get you anything to drink?"

Guy's expression was menacing and dangerous. Marian's attempt to sound friendly and inviting didn't affect him at all. "I don't think so." He walked over to Marian, and stood too close to be considered polite. Looking at her bare neck, he demanded, "Where's your necklace?"

"What necklace?"

Hoping to appease Guy, Sir Edward rushed over to Marian. "If I may say, Sir Guy–" Before he could speak further, Guy swung back his hand and violently slapped Sir Edward across his face, barely looking at him. Sir Edward cried out in pain and backed away.

It was mortifying to see Guy's violence against her father. Marian felt ashamed that her father had to endure such vile treatment because of her.

Guy's expression hardened. "Show. Me. Your. Necklace."

Marian challenged him. "You would have me _prove_ my innocence?"

"Show me the necklace."

Marian snapped, "Have I committed a crime?"

Guy grew impatient and shouted, "Show me the necklace!"

Marian was quaking inwardly, but outwardly she appeared offended and stubborn. "I will not. This is the end of our friendship. How can I be friends with someone who demands proof of my innocence without stating my crime?"

Slowly, Guy said, "You betrayed me to Robin Hood. You gave him the necklace and told him of my plan. And now, you will pay the price."

"You have no proof.

"_You_ have no necklace."

Marian raised her head higher and said, "It is upstairs."

"No, it's not."

"It is in my bed chamber. I will fetch it for you."

"Don't waste my time," he warned.

"Please, let me prove myself to you."

Guy stood aside, still glaring, and let her pass by him to go upstairs.

Marian raced around her room, upsetting the contents of drawers and tipping over furniture. She stopped abruptly when she heard Guy speak. She looked up. He had watched her from the doorway.

"You'll make it look like a robbery? Oh my," he said mocking her, "Robin Hood has broken in and _stolen_ the necklace." As he said "stolen," Guy kicked a chair violently. "I thought we were friends," he said wearily.

"So did I."

"The _only _reason you paid me any attention was to feed information to my enemy."

Marian said tearfully, "It's not true."

"Your missives were all lies. It doesn't matter. You're dead anyway." He sat down on the bed, looking at the floor, angry and dejected. "Do you still not have the courage to tell the truth?" He taunted.

Walking to the window, facing away from Guy, Marian responded boldly. "The truth? The truth is, this country is being choked to death. The truth is, honest people are being forced to lie, and cheat, and steal, and if you really want to know the truth, then you should know that I–"

She stopped speaking, because at that crucial moment, Robin Hood appeared at the window and handed Marian the necklace, hidden from Guy's view. Robin smiled and inched away from the window, but stayed within earshot.

Marian looked at the necklace in disbelief.

Guy demanded tiredly, when Marian stopped speaking, "What?"

"I have something to show you." She turned to Guy and held out the necklace.

Guy stared at the necklace. First he looked shocked, then bewildered. "It's not possible." Guy walked over to Marian and stood in front of her, looking more closely at the necklace.

"Feel it - it is real! And you owe me an apology." She shoved the necklace into Guy's hand.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong." He suddenly looked concerned and admitted, "Marian, I told the Sheriff that you betrayed us."

"Tell him you were mistaken."

Guy sounded panicked. "He's expecting news of your arrest."

"Show him the necklace."

"No necklace will persuade the Sheriff. How can he trust you after this? I cannot protect you."

"You _must_, it is proof."

"You have already defied the Sheriff once. Suspicion will cling to you and your father. You must _prove_ your loyalty, _beyond_ all doubt."

Marian felt hopeless and shaken. The Sheriff would rather make an example of someone, even if innocent, if it would serve to keep others from challenging him. Speaking barely above a whisper, she asked, "How?"

Guy grabbed her shoulders excitedly. "Marry me! It is the only way. As Lady Gisborne, I _could_ protect you. What do you say?" He felt elated to have been wrong about Marian. She meant more to him than he dared to admit.

"You leave me no time to think. A moment ago you would have me hanged and now you want to marry me."

"Is it so difficult to prove your loyalty?"

"I am loyal, but–"

Guy grew serious. He leaned in close, asking sharply, "But _what_? I know you were once betrothed to Robin Hood–"

Marian scoffed, "I was a girl then."

Guy was immediately jealous. "You still hesitated rather than answering the question."

Resigned, she said, "I would never marry him. I despise Robin Hood."

Guy wanted desperately to believe her. "_Really_?" Then he grew serious again and demanded tensely, "So, what about _me_? Will _you_, marry _me_?"

Marian stared at him and knew she had no choice, not really. She needed Guy's protection from the Sheriff and she needed him to believe her innocent of conspiring against him with Robin Hood. "Yes. I will marry you. I will marry you the day King Richard returns to England."

Guy sighed heavily, lowering his head in relief. He leaned in to kiss Marian, but she turned away from him. He looked ashamed.

Marian tried to sound agreeable, "Shall we go downstairs and tell my father the good news?"

"Yes, I have an apology to make." He lowered his eyes, embarrassed by his treatment of Marian and Sir Edward. He turned and went downstairs.

Marian faced the window and started to close the shutters. She looked out on the ledge, where Robin crouched. Robin looked upset, having overheard their exchange. Marian said quietly, with a heavy heart, "Sorry."

_Marian and Guy's betrothal lasted for about 6 months, until the Sheriff's scheme to expose any nobles who were not loyal to him caused Marian to break off their engagement. The Sheriff claimed King Richard was returning to England, and then had an imposter ride to Nottingham to meet with the nobles. The imposter told the nobles he was aware of the Sheriff's offences and invited them to share any grievances they had against him in private. The nobles who spoke against the Sheriff were then killed._

_Marian learned that Guy knew of the Sheriff's scheme when they were in the church, about to exchange vows. Guy admitted he knew, but said that it did not change anything, even though Marian's father was also at the meeting with the Sheriff's imposter. He told Marian that he had made provisions to save her father, but he would only protect her father if she married him. Furious at his deception, Marian punched Guy in the face without saying her vows, threw down the marriage ring he gave her, and fled the church. Robin Hood rode up to the church on his horse and took Marian away. Then Robin Hood and his band of outlaws saved Sir Edward and other nobles before the Sheriff could kill anyone else._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Nottingham Castle - Present Day_**

Sir Jasper was walking leisurely around the castle, waiting for Prince John's troops to arrive. Alan saw Jasper and ran over to speak with him.

"Can I have a word?"

Jasper looked irritated, either by the interruption or by being addressed casually by someone of Alan's low status. He was a thoroughly haughty man. "I assume you're talking to me?"

"Yeah, sorry Sir Jasper, I just wanted you to know that Guy's not very good at talking himself up. We're doing everything we can here, even if he's not showing it."

"Good."

"Not a lot of men who would be doin' what Guy's doin' right now. You should keep him in mind for other things really. He could be very useful in another county."

Jasper said sarcastically, "What? Him _and_ you?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose so."

"It's interesting isn't it, when people realize they are going to die, suddenly all this new-found loyalty creeps out of the woodwork."

"I wanna live, yeah, but–"

Jasper looked at Alan and said, "Well you'd better find the Sheriff then, hadn't you?"

Guy walked towards Jasper and Alan as they were talking, saying loudly as he approached, "Alan, I thought I gave you a job to do."

"You did, yeah, I'm on it."

Alan hurriedly walked away to meet with the other Guards. Guy stopped to talk with Sir Jasper.

"Your boy really wants to save you."

"Well, this isn't about me is it? This is about the people of Nottingham."

"Correct. As much as I dislike you, you need not fear the onslaught. As a Black Knight, you and your family may pass freely through the town."

Guy looked surprised – he hadn't expected a concession like this from Jasper.

"I have no family."

"Good. Keeps things simple." Jasper started to walk away.

Guy followed him. "But I do have friends."

"Family, not friends," Jasper said curtly, and continued walking.

"One person in particular."

"Oh, ah, a particular Lady Marian?"

"Yes, we were once engaged and I confess that I have reason to hope one day–"

"What is this? Reason to hope? Doesn't really wash, does it?"

"In time, she _will_ be family."

"In time?"

"Yes, in time she will be my _wife_."

"Not if she's _dead_."

"Marian comes with _me_!"

"Yes, if you've married her by then."

"Well I can't very well marry her between now and sunset, can I?"

"Oh why not? She's hardly going to say no, is she?" Jasper walked away, leaving Guy to ponder the sudden opportunity to escape the castle.

Guy went to a small, private sitting room to think about how to ask Marian to marry him. He knew her well enough by now that she would not appreciate an ultimatum. They had been slowly repairing their relationship, and were on better terms, but Guy needed more time to win her affections. He wanted Marian to _willingly_ agree to marry him this time.

Guy had used pressure and manipulation before and nearly lost her. Now that her father was dead, there was no one to arrange a husband for her. If the Sheriff hadn't placed her in the castle under house arrest, and Guy's watchful eye, he wouldn't have seen so much of her. His feelings returned, although, in actuality, he felt they had never really gone, they had simply been hidden under his rage and wounded pride. When Guy burned down Knighton he was still angry at Marian's rejection and goaded into using force by the Sheriff when he went to secure Marian and her father. Afterwards, he regretted it and felt ashamed of his actions, especially his violence toward Marian.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Knighton Manor - The Night it Burned to the Ground_**

_Robin was upstairs with Marian, asking if she knew anything about some mysterious guests he and his band ambushed in the forest on their way to meet the Sheriff. One of them was a woman who had a ring only worn by the Sheriff and the Black Knights. Marian told him she hadn't been to the castle lately since she wasn't in favor after leaving Guy at the altar and ending their engagement. Robin thought that was a good thing and said she should join him in the forest. Marian disagreed, telling him he was asking her to abandon her home, abandon her father, and give up any hope at a normal life to take up arms with a man who thought resistance was about showing off with a bow. And all to do what? Wait for a King who may never return to England. Robin took offence at her characterization of him as well as her doubts about King Richard, but they didn't talk further because Guy and his Guards arrived._

Guy dismounts from his horse and storms the front door, pounding on it and yelling harshly.

"Sir Edward, Marian - out - now!" Guy violently kicks open the door.

Inside a frightened Sir Edward rises quickly from the table where he was sitting. Guards with swords drawn rush into the house with Guy close behind them.

Sir Edward exclaims, "Sir Guy!"

"Hold him," Guy commands the Guards. One of them stands behind Sir Edward and holds a sword to his throat.

Marian is still upstairs, quickly removing her Night Watchman cape and mask, having just returned from her nightly ride to the village. Robin gets his bow ready, swearing he is going to kill Guy. Marian begs him to respect her and tells him he must do nothing to Guy. Otherwise, he will get her father killed. She makes Robin promise, that if he respects her, he will do what she asks. Robin agrees and Marian rushes downstairs to her father. Meanwhile Guy has shouted several times for her to come down, and he is getting angrier by the second.

"Marian, come down now or I will torch your house! Answer me! Don't keep me waiting!"

Marian runs down the stairs and goes to Sir Edward. "Father!"

Glaring, Guy angrily points at her, "You come when I say!"

Sir Edward assures her, "I am unhurt."

Marian faces Guy and demands, "What do you want?!"

"You're coming to the castle. The Sheriff wants you where he can see you."

"No, we're not. My father is frail. Release him."

"_You_ do not tell _me_ what to do!" Guy commands the Guards, "Burn the house!"

"Guy no!" Marian grabs his arm but he pushes her away, raising his hand as if to strike her. She pulls away, frightened.

"_Please _Sir Guy."

"_Better_."

"Sir Guy?" A Guard stands by ready with a torch.

Drawing close to Marian, Guys says condescendingly, "Beg!"

Marian looks tearfully at her father, who is still being held by a Guard. "Sir Guy, _please_, I _beg_ you."

"_Much_ better, but _still _not good enough!" Guy takes a torch and lights the curtains on fire.

Marian screams, "No! No! Don't burn my house down! No, don't..."

Guy grabs Marian and roughly pushes her out of the house in front of him. He gets on his horse and commands the Guards to surround Marian and Sir Edward and then walk behind him.

Robin Hood is watching from behind some bushes, with his bow ready to shoot Guy. Marian sees him and gestures for him to do nothing. Robin Hood reluctantly puts down his bow. Then, with Guy on horseback, the Guards, Sir Edward, and Marian leave the burning house and march to the castle.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Nottingham Castle - Shock Troops in Position**_

Guy felt determined to earn Marian's forgiveness. He would rebuild Knighton. She could honor her father's memory by building a new life there as his wife. But they must live. Resolved at how to propose to Marian, Guy went to the front gate to see about battle preparations.

Alan was already at the gate, watching Prince John's troop movements.

Guy walked over to Alan and stood next to him, watching as the troops fanned out to surround the castle. "How many?"

"They're surrounding the town, it's gonna take a lot to do that."

"Get all of our Guards in siege position."

"What Guards? They're all out lookin' for the Sheriff."

"Then get every able-bodied man into the armory."

"You gonna trust these lot with weapons?"

"It's our lives now, all of us."

"Hang, on..."

Guy yelled impatiently, "Just do it!"

"Aw'right!" Then Alan ran to the armory to organize handing out the weapons.

Marian was in the castle helping the women, children, and elderly prepare to take shelter. She saw Will and asked him if there had been any word from Robin. Will told her no, but then gave her Robin's emerald engagement ring. She had given it to Alan as proof that he was coming to Robin's camp at her request. The ring's return meant that Robin wanted her to leave the castle and join him in the forest. There was no longer a chance to escape, with the troops surrounding the town, but she wouldn't have left anyway. Marian tucked the ring into the front of her blouse.

Guy entered the castle's great hall looking for Marian. He saw her tending to a little girl with food and a blanket, helping prepare her for the siege. Walking over to her, Guy grasped her arm and pulled her away to an alcove so he could talk with her more privately.

"Marian."

"Has he changed his mind?"

"No, but I've managed to negotiate a concession. Nottingham cannot be spared, but he will spare me and my family."

"You're abandoning us?"

"I have no intention of abandoning you Marian. You could become my family and we could leave together, if you marry me." Marian stared at him, speechless. "Is it such a difficult choice, between death and being my wife?"

"It's not that simple. How can I abandon _them_?" Marian looked around the room at the people seeking shelter.

"I know that you are brave and that you want to do what you feel is right. You have a pure heart. I have always admired that about you, but you cannot win against Prince John's army. They will destroy everything in Nottingham – every building – every home – every person – and every child. I can protect you. I will rebuild Knighton and we will live there as husband and wife. You can honor your father's memory by living. You can honor your family line. Your father would not have wanted you to die like this. You can't save Nottingham. But surely you want to honor your father's memory and live, though he does not." Guy got on one knee and proposed, "Marry me! It has to be before sunset. That's when we must leave."

Guy's mention of her father brought Marian to tears, thinking of how she had failed him. Knighton burned down because she humiliated Guy and challenged the Sheriff's authority. Her father was a nobleman, yet he lost his home and endured being treated like a common criminal. He should have been comfortable in his last days, but he spent them in the castle dungeon as punishment from the Sheriff – in retaliation for _her _defiance, not his own. Even his death was her fault. Sir Edward died after she shamed him into action. In his frail condition, he had vainly tried to fight for a cause that he did not choose himself, but one that she unfairly thrust upon him. Marian felt ashamed to think that the last words he heard from his only daughter was that she thought him a coward. Guy stood up and pulled Marian to him, holding her as she heaved with great, choking sobs.

Across the great hall, Will observed Guy's proposal. He felt relieved. Guy would be able to save Marian. It was the only way she could escape Nottingham. Without his protection, she and anyone else who tried to walk outside the castle gates would be cut down by Prince John's army. They surrounded Nottingham like a ring of steel. They were all trapped.

Guy led Marian to the private sitting room he had used earlier after speaking with Jasper. He held Marian, stroking her hair and pressing his lips to her forehead until her sobs finally subsided.

"Marian, I'm sorry, but we must prepare to leave."

Marian was still anxious and upset. "I _want_ to honor my father, but you know I must do what _I_ feel is right. I can't walk out on these people. How could I live with myself if I abandoned them?"

Guy looked at her in disbelief. "So you're going to stay?"

"Yes."

Exasperated, he exclaimed, "Woman! Your willfulness will kill you!"

Marian and Guy stared at each other for a moment. Guy was angry and desperate while Marian felt concerned but was suddenly calm and steadfast in her decision. Guy knew her stubbornness well enough to understand that she wouldn't change her mind. She felt determined to make a stand – a futile, useless stand. He wouldn't leave her to die, but he didn't have the time or the patience to try to convince her to go with him.

"Forgive me," Guy said, and then he grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder, prepared to carry her out of the castle gates – if that was the only way to save her. Robin's engagement ring flew out of her blouse, without either of them seeing it.

Marian thrashed violently. "Guy, no!" She pounded her fists on his back and finally managed to grab a handful of his hair, pulling as hard as she could. Guy was losing his grip and they were in danger of crashing to the hard stone floor.

Guy yelled out in pain. "Marian, for God's sake, stop it! You're going to get hurt!"

"Let. Me. Go!"

Realizing he couldn't hold her any longer, Guy finally relented and slid Marian off his shoulder to the ground. Marian was shaking in anger and had started to cry. She pulled back her hand, to slap his face. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands together, kissing them. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Physically and emotionally drained, Guy pulled her to the ground, holding her in his lap. They were both breathing heavily. Guy's head was sore where she had pulled his hair and his back ached from her hard, sharp punches. Tears were streaming down Marian's cheeks. Guy had his arms wrapped tightly around her with his cheek pressed against her forehead.

Taking a jagged breath, Marian said, "Guy, you can't make me do whatever you want. You must allow me to make my own decisions, to do what I feel is right. How can we be friends if you don't respect me?"

Guy shifted so he could look at Marian. "I have a great deal of respect for you Marian, but I don't want to be your _friend_. I want to be your _husband_."

"By _forcing_ me to marry you?"

Guy shook his head, "Marian…." He stopped talking when he saw the ring, a few feet away from them on the floor. Marian followed his gaze and caught her breath – Robin's ring – it must have fallen out of her blouse in the struggle.

Guy grasped Marian's arm with one hand and leaned over to retrieve the ring with the other. He sat back again, showing it to her, his expression guarded and serious. "Is this yours?"

Marian nodded. "It is, it was, my mother's."

Guy's expression softened at once. "Your mother's? Your mother's marriage ring?" Marian nodded again. "Why do you have it? Did you want it as your own marriage ring?" He looked at the ring thoughtfully.

Marian's mind raced, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't raise Guy's suspicions. "I look at it to remind me of her. I usually keep it in my room and look at it when I'm alone. But given what is happening today, I wanted it with me, in case I will never be able to look at it again."

Guy wrapped his hand around the ring and placed his hand on her cheek. Then he leaned in and softly kissed her lips. He pulled away and gave her the ring.

Looking at her intently, Guy said, "I won't leave you here. My world ends if you're not in it. If I'm going to die, I'm going to die by your side. Marry me now and it will be the last thing we do – they can't steal that from us at least. We'll join the others and fight Prince John's army. I will protect you as long as I can."

Marian was crying again. She clasped his face in her hands and kissed him, nodding her agreement.

Guy rose and pulled Marian up to stand with him. "Can we use your mother's ring?" Marian nodded. Guy took the ring from Marian.

"I Guy of Gisborne, take thee Marian of Knighton, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, till death do us part. To thee I pledge my troth." He looked at Marian expectantly.

"I Marian of Knighton, take thee Guy of Gisborne, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, till death do us part. To thee I pledge my troth." Guy placed the ring on Marian's left ring finger.

Guy took Marian's hands in his and kissed each one then pulled her to him and softly kissed her mouth. "I'll love you forever."

Castle bells started to ring wildly. Shouts could be heard warning that Prince John's army was marching on Nottingham with swords drawn and torches blazing.

Guy embraced Marian, and kissed her hard and fast. "We're out of time. We have to go."

"Guy, I'm so proud of you." Marian smiled. Guy kissed her forehead and took her by the hand to join the others in the castle, ready to face Prince John's army.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Guy and Marian went to the great hall. There was an upper and a lower entrance shared between the great hall and the main dining hall. Throughout the two great halls men and women of all ages brandished swords and daggers and anything else they got from the armory. Those who could not fight huddled against walls, out of the fray.

Guy stood at the top of the stairs, on the platform between the two halls, drew his sword, and shouted, "To arms!" Marian stood behind him, her hand resting lightly on his arm.

Alan could be heard racing to the castle, through the town's streets. "They're coming! They're coming! Gisborne!"

Everyone stood with weapons ready, poised to fight Prince John's troops when they entered the castle.

Suddenly, the Sheriff's voice was heard bellowing, "Gisborne! Gisborne!"

Guy looked startled, then immediately ran outside to the castle gate. He reached the entrance and saw the Sheriff, wearing rags and looking dirty and disheveled.

Jasper was there with Prince John's armed troops. He looked at the Sheriff in disbelief. "You're alive!"

"Don't just stand there. Give me that damn seal," the Sheriff yelled at Jasper. Then seeing Guy, he said, "One day. I'm away for one day and look at it. Look at it!" He looked at Jasper again, who was still staring at him, dumbfounded and speechless, and shouted, "Are you still here?"

"No, m'lord." Jasper stepped back, turned to Prince John's troops and commanded, "You heard him. Stand down!"

Guy walked over to the Sheriff. "What _happened_? Where did you go?"

The Sheriff said, "Can't cope without me for one day?"

"Hood found you?" Guy asked.

"And?" The Sheriff said sarcastically.

"He could still be here, we could still get him." Guy was eager to capture Robin, with an even greater incentive now – to protect his wife.

"No. No. I don't need him anymore. Let him live in the forest eating berries, he's nothing to me. Single-handedly, I single-handedly managed to infiltrate Hood's secret camp and retrieve the Pact. Ha ha, the Pact! The Pact?" The Sheriff was patting his coat, looking for where he had tucked away the Pact. His glee quickly turned to outrage when he discovered the Pact was missing. "No! The Pact!" He turned to Guy, frantic, "Get Hood! Get after him!"

Guy raced through the streets, trying to catch up to Robin. But Robin was already a great distance away, riding fast on horseback, headed for his secret camp in Sherwood Forest.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Back in the great hall, Marian was still on the platform, watching the villagers hugging each other in relief. Alan was below organizing the weapons return to the armory. Marian felt numb. Only minutes ago she prepared herself to die, she _expected _to die, standing by Guy – her husband. _Her husband_. Tentatively, almost in disbelief, she looked at her hand. It was real, there was the proof; she had married Guy with Robin's ring. Her mind was racing. Should she stay? Or run away to the forest? She didn't have much time to decide. If she ran away, Guy would assume she'd been taken by force or trickery and blame Robin. She knew Guy wouldn't rest until he found her again and then he would kill Robin or they would kill each other. His rage would hold no bounds.

Marian knew this day would come, when she would be forced to decide the question. Guy or Robin? Either choice required a sacrifice. If she chose to join Robin in the forest, she would have to leave Nottingham and never show her face again. Leave her father's lands and everyone she had ever known and become an outlaw. If she stayed with Guy, life would be challenging and uncertain, but it could be a more normal life than that of an outlaw. Not _entirely_ normal of course, she would still be a spy, so it would be treacherous and she would have to be on guard constantly.

But she was already accustomed to that. She would be able to continue her support of King Richard, using her own tactics, not just following orders from Robin, like the rest of the outlaws. And Guy had been so brave, willing to sacrifice himself and die with her, rather than live without her. Surely with that kind of devotion she would be able to turn him from the Sheriff and Prince John over time? There was goodness and honor in him, even if she was the only person who saw it. Guy kept those qualities hidden since they did not serve his work. But his feelings for her brought them out. She would encourage that side of him. It was worth the sacrifice – he could be a powerful ally for King Richard and that possibility was enough. At least, it was enough for _now_.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**NOTE TO READERS**

**Explanation of plot choices:**

The Lardner's Ring episode (S2, E9), was a turning point for Guy. From his perspective, when he rescued Marian from the tree in Sherwood Forest, he was saving her from Robin Hood, who held her hostage then left her bound and helpless. It brings out all of his protective instincts and renews his hope Marian will accept him in time. In actuality, it was a trick/manipulation on Marian's part, since she was there by choice with Robin Hood because of a scheme gone wrong. Even at the start of that episode though, Guy seemed to think (smugly) that Marian would send him a message from the Convent, probably to ask him to come for her. She had kissed him in Get Carter (S2, E8) and he assumed it meant a lot more than it actually did. Again, it was a trick/manipulation on Marian's part to save Robin. I think that's why Guy has become more confident he can win her in Walkabout (S2, E10). I see them becoming more bonded because of the strong experiences (good and bad) that they have shared. All of these events entwine them more and more. The near-siege of Nottingham by Prince John's army heightens Guy and Marian's emotions throughout the day and brings an urgency to the few moments they have together. Without the emotional build up of imminent death, Marian's regrets about her father, and Guy's regrets about his earlier treatment of Marian that drove her away, there couldn't have been a marriage.

In regards to Medieval marriages: Witnesses and a priest were not required for a couple to marry. That just became part of the common practice (a marriage was a social event, hence the witnesses, and the priest offered a blessing for a successful, fruitful union).

**Feedback/reviews are most welcome - it encourages me to keep writing : )**

- _KylieKyotie_


	2. Chapter 2: Siege Ends Marriage Begins

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Prince John's troops left Nottingham, along with the loathsome Sir Jasper. The Sheriff and Guy were in the Sheriff's room talking.

Guy asked, "M'lord what happened to you? Were you unwell?"

"I was quite well, Gisborne, more than well. I was magnificent. I wanted the Pact and I managed to get it, even found Hood's secret camp, single-handedly. But then one of Hood's big brutes knocked me out and took it. Never mind though, we'll get it back. I have a plan."

"Of course, m'lord. I should go make sure everything is in order. Clear out the townspeople and villagers from the castle and see that all is secure."

"Yes, yes. By all means get the unwashed rabble out. I need a hot bath, a good meal, and some decent clothes. These rags are disgusting. Check on everything. Get the Guards posted and back on schedule. We have a lot to discuss. Come see me tomorrow," the Sheriff said dismissing Guy for the evening.

Guy wanted to find Marian and arrange to have her moved to Locksley that evening. He wanted her out of the castle as soon as possible. First though, he had to do his duties for the Sheriff. He started by meeting with the Captain of the Guards and gave him instructions for securing the castle and the town. Then he went into the castle and found Alan.

Guy walked into the great hall. Alan saw him and ran over to see what he needed.

"Sir Guy, we've started collecting the weapons."

"Good, make sure you have everyone searched as they leave. Anyone found hiding a weapon, gets a severe beating, and make sure everyone else can see and hear it. I'll send you more Guards. All townspeople and villagers need to leave the castle; the Sheriff wants them out, tonight."

"What about the women" Alan asked. "Do they get searched? Beaten?" He looked uneasy at the prospect.

"Yes, searched, not beaten. Have some of the servant girls help with searching the women, with a Guard watching, so they do as they're told. Let people know that they will be subject to a search on the way out and that anyone found concealing castle property – any castle property - will be punished – severely and immediately. That way they have a chance to turn everything over, without punishment. Any women caught stealing will go to the dungeon. The threat of punishment will make them more cooperative and it will go a lot faster for us."

Guy looked around the room. He didn't see Marian among the crowd. As anxious as he was to see her, he still had duties to perform before he could look for her. Assign more Guards to the search for weapons, remove people from the castle, and make sure the kitchen and the pantries were ready and stocked for the Sheriff's meals. He also wanted the servants to start cleaning; to remove all traces of the siege and the crowd that had occupied the castle. He thought about the Sheriff's comment regarding the "unwashed rabble." He would make sure fresh rushes were on the floors and baskets of lavender, chamomile, rose petals, daisies and fennel were in common rooms to freshen the air. Those measures were usually only taken for special occasions, but the castle needed extra attention after the day's events.

Marian was still on the upper platform when Guy walked into the great hall. A wave of excitement and apprehension coursed through her when she saw him – like an electrical charge. It had been extremely emotional day, culminating in their hasty, private marriage. She was still reeling from it, wondering how to go forward, and what to say to him. She decided to stay in Nottingham married to Guy, instead of running away to join Robin, but it was all very sudden. Normally, there would be time to prepare and everything would be settled _before_ the marriage by her father. She controlled Guy to some degree because he was courting her, trying to win her. But now what? Until she felt a little steadier, she would avoid him. She took off her marriage ring and discreetly slipped it inside the front of her blouse. Even though that particular spot hadn't proven especially secure, she thought to herself wistfully.

Marian moved away from the great room, down the stairs to the dining hall, which sat on the opposite side, to avoid Guy. The great halls were still milling with people and Guards, so she felt confident she could stay undetected for a while. Will saw her on the platform from the dining hall below and went to meet her and see if she wanted to return to the camp with him. When she reached the bottom of the stairs he was waiting.

"Will!" She said, surprised to see him.

"Marian, glad to see you're okay," Will said politely.

"Thank you, Will. I'm glad you're safe as well – I'm glad we're all safe. It would have been a bloodbath. I'm not sure any of us would have gotten out alive. You know, I begged Sir Jasper to at least let the women and children leave, but he said that Prince John liked examples set in blood. Imagine! They would have killed everyone, even children. Prince John is ruthless," she said revolted.

"I thought Gisborne would have saved you, and himself, but he stayed. That really was something. I was proud to stand with him." Will hesitated, and asked, "Why _did_ he stay?"

Marian looked uncomfortable. "He said he wouldn't leave me to die here alone without him," she admitted.

Will was sympathetic. "And you refused to leave, even after he offered to marry you and allow you to escape?" Marian looked startled. She wondered how he knew about Guy's proposal. "I saw him get down on his knee in front of you; it was obvious what he wanted," Will explained. "He must have been upset you wouldn't leave with him."

"Yes, he was, but you're right, he was so brave. I was proud to stand with him as well." Marian wasn't sure if she should tell Will about the marriage or not. Of course, he would tell Robin and she preferred to tell Robin herself, but then she decided it was best to just admit it. The news would spread quickly and it would be better if Robin knew the actual circumstances, instead of rumors. She changed the _real_ circumstances slightly, thinking her modified version would be easier for Robin to accept.

"Actually, you'll find out soon enough, so I might as well just tell you. We _did_ marry. We could have left together to escape the siege, but when it came time, I couldn't bring myself to leave. It would be perceived as supportive of Prince John and I just couldn't do it. I wanted to fight."

"You can still get away, if we leave now. We can go to the camp together," Will offered.

She looked around anxiously, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation and making sure Guy couldn't see them. "Will, we need to go somewhere more private," she said quietly. He nodded and they walked toward an alcove at the far end of the hall.

The alcove was away from most of the crowd. Only an occasional servant moved through the area. Marian continued, "I've thought about this – for a long time now. If I leave Nottingham, I leave for good. I can't return, ever, and I would forfeit my father's lands. What good would it do, really? No chance for a normal life and no access to information about what the Sheriff and Prince John are doing to steal the throne. Besides, I don't _want _to live in the forest. Guy doesn't know about Robin. Even if I convince him to secretly work for King Richard, he can _never_ know that I collaborated with Robin. He would consider it a betrayal. Guy thinks Robin put me in danger, and he won't forgive that - ever. As far as he knows, we were childhood friends betrothed by our parents, but that ended when Robin joined King Richard's Guard. I love Robin, but we live under very different circumstances now. Our time together ended when Robin joined the Crusades. As it stands, I can help more from here."

"But, as Gisborne's wife? He _does_ support Prince John, along with the Sheriff. He's everything you are fighting against. He's dangerous Marian, really dangerous, and brutal. Do you really want a man like that for a husband?"

"He _is_ my husband - we _are_ married. Guy has good qualities, Will, he really does - I've seen them. You saw him today. He was willing to sacrifice himself, for me. He wasn't going to wait forever – he wanted marriage. I knew it was a risk getting involved with Guy and allowing him to court me. He never stopped pursuing me and no one else dared attempt to court me and go against him. If Robin hadn't become an outlaw, he would have challenged him, but that's all in the past. Even though we had a broken engagement before, I knew it was only a matter of time before Guy proposed marriage again.

Anyway, what choices do I have with my father gone? I can marry, become a nun, or become an outlaw. In time, I hope to convince Guy to become an ally for King Richard. If King Richard had already returned to save England from his tyrannical brother, I might have alternatives. But he hasn't, and we need someone with knowledge of the castle to tell him what is really happening. We need him to come back - desperately. You know how much people suffer under Prince John's rule; we have to do what we can to help. This is how I can help."

"I'm worried about you Marian. You're kind-hearted - too kind-hearted for someone like Gisborne. It's more likely he will hurt you. He's feared for a reason. Why don't you come to the camp and talk to Robin? You can come back after talking to him."

Will feared for her safety, but he understood Marian was in a tight spot. She was a noble woman, used to a certain kind of life. Her father was dead and Robin was an outlaw – he couldn't offer her much, even though he _was_ a good man. Everyone knew she was strong-willed and brave. She was the Night Watchman, after all. And she was compassionate. She wanted to help people even though it put her in danger. But he thought Gisborne was a violent bully and he felt troubled that she would be at his mercy. Gisborne was certainly courageous to stay and fight for her, but as far as he knew, that was the only time he had done anything brave or good.

"I can't leave Will. If I'm missing, Guy will assume I was taken by force or trickery, and he'll blame Robin. He won't think I ran away – not this time – not after we married, and not after everything else that has happened recently. It was only a little more than a week ago that he rescued me from Sherwood Forest when he thought I was Robin's hostage. Right now he's getting the castle back in order, but as soon as he's done, he'll want to see me. We haven't seen each other since the siege ended."

"What should I tell Robin?" Will asked carefully.

Marian's eyes teared up. "Tell him I'm sorry, but I had to make a choice. I married Guy when I thought we were about to die. He wouldn't leave my side. It was so moving to see his bravery and fierce loyalty. Even though I _could_ run away now, I am not willing to give up my father's lands and a chance at a normal life, even with the obvious challenges of leading a life with Guy as a husband. I'm also not willing to put others at risk. Guy would raze Sherwood Forest itself to recover me. Robin has always put King Richard first – before me, before anyone and anything else. I accept that – I've always admired his conviction. If he truly respects me, he will respect _my_ convictions and the reasons for my choice. I'll get away when I can to see Robin. Hopefully I will be able to make him understand."

Will knew there was no use trying to convince her to come with him. She made her decision and she was sticking to it – no matter what. It was a gamble, but he respected her determination and strength. "Good luck Marian. I really hope this all works out. I know Robin would move heaven and earth to help you. Just remember that, if you need anything."

"Thank you Will," Marian said and hugged him.

Will made his way to the castle entrance, so he could leave and return to the forest.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Marian watched him walk away. He was such a sweet man. If anyone could deliver the news to Robin gently, it was Will. He seemed to understand her reasons for marrying Guy, even though he was obviously concerned. She was about to go to her room, when she saw Alan.

"Alan?" She asked, when he came near.

"Marian. Can I have a word?"

"Yes, of course. What do you need?"

"The Sheriff wants everyone out of the castle and we need to get all the weapons back to the armory. Gis wants everyone searched before they leave. Anyone caught with a weapon or anything else that belongs in the castle faces punishment. You know people will steal anything they can hide. I thought maybe you could start letting people know about the search? It will give them a chance to get rid of whatever they've got. Otherwise, they'll get a beating or the dungeon."

"So everything is back to normal?" Marian sounded disgusted.

"Yeah, 'course it is. You can't let these lot take weapons though, can ya?"

"No, it would just end up being worse for them," Marian admitted.

Alan looked at her closely. "Marian, just so you know, Gis told me you're married. He's giving out orders now, but when that's done he'll take you to Locksley."

Marian felt anxious that the word was already out about their marriage, but she wasn't surprised Alan knew – Guy considered him his right-hand man.

"It's true. We married just before Prince John's troops were going to lay siege to the castle."

"So, you're okay? You don't need….um, help, or anything?" Alan asked discreetly.

"Yes, I'm okay – it's my decision to stay with Guy and go with him to Locksley."

"Yeah, okay then," Alan said hastily, not wanting to seem disrespectful or invasive, "I better get back to it. Thanks for helping get everyone sorted." He left for the front entrance to supervise the search.

Marian pushed away her anxiety and started moving though the room warning people about the search, suggesting they leave anything they might have _forgotten_ they had from the castle on the large dining hall table. Word spread quickly. The table started filling with weapons and small items from the castle. People were hurriedly eating whatever food they'd been given as well, not sure if it would be taken from them or seen as a theft if they still had it when searched.

Marian had just told a group of women and children about the search, when they turned away from her fearfully, moving toward the door. It was confusing. She tried not to scare them. When she told them they'd be searched, she suggested that in the confusion of the siege, people likely forgot about some _borrowed_ items. Then she felt his hand on her waist.

"Marian." Guy said quietly.

"Guy," she said, startled.

"You're warning people about the search?"

"Yes, they may still have some things that belong in the castle."

"Well, _that's_ certainly true. Good of you to help," Guy said. He pulled her to a quiet corner of the room. "Marian, I want you moved to Locksley tonight."

"Yes, I know. I saw Alan, he told me you had spoken to him about it."

"It's to keep you safe from the Sheriff. I haven't told him we're married yet – I want to get you away first. I don't _expect _any problems from him, but you never know with the Sheriff. He may have had plans to use you as part of another negotiation. I can tolerate his temper, I'm used to it, but I won't let him harm you or use you in one of his schemes."

Guy was right about the Sheriff; he was a threat. He was happy to make an example of her with a public punishment or trade her to some political ally to gain an advantage. Marian hadn't thought much about the Sheriff lately, she was more concerned about Guy and Robin, but he was a danger, always lurking in the background. Marian agreed with Guy's plan. She needed to escape the Sheriff and his underhanded strategies as soon as possible. "Okay, I need to pack my things."

Marian's compliance with his plan came as a relief. Guy would have insisted, but he preferred not to fight with her about it. "Go to your room, I'll meet you there shortly. I just have to make sure the Guards have everything under control before we leave." He leaned in, kissed her lightly on the lips and squeezed her waist. He quickly left to check on the Guards.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Marian was in her room putting her things into satchels. She just had clothes, jewelry, some accessories, and a few toiletries. Most of her belongings had burned in Knighton. She took Robin's ring from inside her blouse. She looked at it closely. Strange, two pieces of jewelry prompted Guy's proposals – and both pieces were somehow connected to Robin. Their rivalry was always in play, directly or indirectly. Now that she claimed the ring had been her mother's, she didn't see how she could return it to Robin. If he asked about it, she would tell him; otherwise, it was probably better not to bring it up.

Robin would assume she felt pressured to marry Guy, but that really wasn't true. She had concealed the true origin of the ring, but only because of the long-standing animosity between Guy and Robin. She felt moved by Guy's devotion to her during the siege. Even though she didn't think they would actually live beyond that day, Guy's willingness to sacrifice himself overwhelmed her. She knew he would have protected her from Prince John's army to his last breath.

Now that she was alone, Marian realized she felt nervous. She had promised herself to Guy and she began to feel the weight of that decision. He had good qualities, but he was also a fierce, passionate man. Will was right; people feared him for a reason. But he was different with her. He was protective and even tender at times, although he was violent and angry the night he burned Knighton after she humiliated him. Later he had admitted how deeply he regretted his actions as well as his treatment of her and her father. She decided to focus on his good qualities - the part of him that sought redemption – and her forgiveness. Hopefully, his good qualities would strengthen in light of their marriage. It was a big risk. If he couldn't be won over to support King Richard, she didn't know what she would do. There was no plan. But for now, she decided to be optimistic. The future still hung in the balance - so much depended on the return of the King. Otherwise, they were all forsaken to the abuse of the Sheriff and Prince John.

Everything was ready and packed. Marian sat on the bed, apprehensively waiting for Guy. She heard him knock, and then he announced softly, "Marian, it's me." He came in, quickly closing and locking the door behind him. He looked around the room, and saw the satchels piled together. "Is that everything?" He asked.

"Yes, that's everything."

It wasn't much for a noble woman like Marian, but he understood why. These were the few belongings she had collected since Knighton – when she lost everything except what she wore that night – literally; she walked away with only the clothes on her back. Since then, Guy had bought her clothes and jewelry, claiming he wanted her to wear some "color" and "trinkets" when she attended various events. While that was true, he also tried to quietly make amends for his actions and replace the wardrobe he destroyed. He walked over to the bed and held out his hands.

Marian clasped his hands and stood in front of him. Guy could see she was nervous. "It's going to be alright Marian. _We're_ going to be alright," he said gently, brushing his hand over her cheek. She nodded. He cupped his hand under her chin and kissed her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She sighed heavily and leaned into him, a little unsteady. They were both emotionally raw and overwrought as a result of everything they experienced that day – preparing for a siege, getting married, and facing certain death.

Guy's kiss deepened. His tongue searched her mouth, hungry to feel her, to taste her. They had only ever kissed very modestly – until now. His hands began to run over her – through her hair, over her back, her behind, skimming her breasts. His breath became labored and jagged as his desire took over, making him feel light-headed and desperate to enter her. She moaned as she became aroused, exciting him more. He lifted her, both hands grasping and holding her behind, easing her to the bed, pulling her skirt up, and moving her legs apart.

Lying on top of her, he kissed her harder, his tongue penetrating her mouth completely, while he undid her outer corset to expose her breasts, pulling them free of her blouse. He squeezed her breasts, making her gasp as she laced her fingers through his hair, pulling him to her, kissing him feverishly. He began to grind his torso up and down on her, while pushing and lifting one of her breasts, licking and gingerly sucking the nipple as it hardened in his mouth.

Marian felt his erection moving against her. She wanted relief – her body had never felt this kind of ache before. The tension kept building. He ran his hand lightly over her thigh. Sliding his hand inside her undergarment, he caressed the soft flesh between her legs, making her moan and involuntarily push herself against his hand. Guy murmured guttural sounds, enjoying the feel of her – enjoying her excitement. He eased several fingers inside of her and started pushing them slowly in and out, rhythmically. She felt an almost unbearable tautness building inside her from where he stroked her up to her naval. It radiated out, like waves crashing throughout her entire body.

Marian cried out, back arched, gasping and grabbing at his arms, his back, whatever part of him she could hold as she felt herself falling into a well of longing. The explosions inside of her finally slowed down, leaving behind a feeling of warm, serene calm. Guy eased his fingers out of her and shifted himself to one side. He softly kissed her lips and chin, nuzzling her neck and kissing the soft skin between her breasts, then back to her lips, moving his tongue slowly and deliberately inside her mouth. He was still hard, but he wanted to see every moment of pleasure that Marian felt before they touched each other again.

She opened her eyes and blinked at him, wide-eyed. "I've never felt anything like that before," she said, genuinely dazed at the intense feelings she felt running through her body.

Guy half smiled and raised his eyebrows. "I love seeing you feel so much pleasure. I want to see you naked – I need to see all of you, and I want you to see me. I want you to see the passion I have for you," he said gently kissing her again. She nodded.

He sat up and took off his boots, next he unbuttoned his jacket. He dropped them to the floor, stood up and started unfastening his pants, never taking his eyes from Marian. She watched him, fascinated by how he aroused deep, unfamiliar feelings in her. As he moved she felt excited, stirred at being near him, wanting to feel his hands on her again. She could see the bulge of his erection; she wanted to reach out and touch it. As he eased his pants off, he made a throaty sound, finally relieved from constraint.

Marian stood up and walked over to the washing table. She undid the pins and bands holding her hair, letting it fall in loose waves around her shoulders. She brought a chair closer to the bed and picked up the clothes Guy had dropped to the floor, placing them neatly on it. Guy smiled at her gesture, noting she was already acting like a wife, making sure his clothes were tidy. She removed her outer garment, then her blouse and skirt and finally her chemise and undergarments, until she stood completely naked in the dimly lit room. Guy watched her as she removed every piece of clothing, reveling in anticipation at the sight of her exposed body. He walked over to the chair and removed the last pieces of his clothing, dutifully placing them with everything else. He stood naked, facing her.

He reached for her, moving his hands up and down her back, down her behind, kissing the side of her face. He ran his thumb over her lower lip. "I've waited so long for you – I've wanted you so much, my beauty, my wife" he said huskily, pulling her closer, his breath hot on her face as he kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes, her mouth. He pulled her hand to his erection, letting her feel the hardness of it. Taking in a sharp breath at her touch, he asked intently, "Do you see how much passion I have for you?"

He pulled Marian to the bed and turned down the blankets. She slid on the bed, partly under the covers. Guy slid next to her, pulling himself on top of her, straddling between her legs. He pressed down firmly on her mouth, filling her with his tongue, squeezing her breast and rubbing the nipple as she moaned in response. Growing more excited and breathing heavily, he reached between her legs, stroking her. He felt her spasm. He moved his fingers in and out, making her cling to him, her body taut and responsive. He entered her and started thrusting slowly and steadily, burying himself deeper, savoring the feeling of moving inside her.

He tucked his hands under her, guiding her movement. She matched his rhythm, grinding herself into him, clasping his lower back, pushing and pulling as he started thrusting faster and harder. They moved together, kissing feverishly, lost in each other, gasping for breath as their desire and need for release grew stronger.

Grunting, his voice hoarse and barely audible, Guy demanded, his cheek against hers, "Tell me you're _mine_. Tell me you belong to _me_."

"Yes….Yes, I'm yours." Her body was a bundle of nerves, a mad rush of senses overtaking her as she neared climax. She tilted her head back as she grasped and caressed his muscled arms and chest, her insides building and exploding over and over as Guy kept driving himself inside of her, frantic and unrelenting.

Guy groaned as he kissed her face, her breasts, licking and sucking her nipples. "You're _mine_," he said, sounding guttural, almost growling. She bit his chin, lightly scraping her teeth across his unshaven stubble, and pulled at his hair, desperate for relief. He panted roughly and reached under her again, lifting her up for a final thrust. She cried out, digging her fingers into his back. He yelled out, a mixture of pleasure and pain as he climaxed, easing her back to the bed, as he slowly finished moving in and out of her, his desire finally subsiding.

They lay together, breathing heavily, consumed and unable to move. Guy eventually shifted and kissed Marian from her forehead to her breasts, reluctantly pulling himself out of her, sighing jaggedly when he finally did. She murmured incoherently, barely moving. He shifted his body, an arm and leg still draped over her. Guy stroked Marian's face and brushed her hair back. He watched her open her eyes, blinking rapidly and licking her lips, as her breathing slowed down again, back to normal.

He pulled her closer, running his hand down her hip and inner thigh, kissing her lips softly. "Hey," he murmured.

Marian smiled, "Hey." She looked at him tenderly, cradling his face in her hand, stroking his cheek with her thumb. He kissed her palm. She rubbed his chest and stomach, lightly circling his naval with her index finger, admiring his strong, muscular body. Guy kissed her again, more insistent, his breathing becoming labored. He slipped his hand between her legs, and said huskily, "I can't get enough of you." She made a kind of cooing sound, anticipating him. He climbed on top of her, pushing himself into her slowly, gently, sliding in and out, again and again. They became lost in their sense and feeling of each other, surrendering to the passion that overtook them.

It was late; Guy and Marian had fallen asleep in each other's arms, exhausted. Guy was the first to stir. He looked at the window, it was still dark. They would need to get up soon and go to Locksley. He gazed at Marian sleeping peacefully next to him, hair tousled, and more beautiful than ever. Guy just wanted to watch her for a little while and reflect on this change in his life – in one tumultuous day – and one beautiful night. He felt a surge of elation and pride looking at her. They had married and no one could take that away from them - ever. She finally belonged to him – she was his - _his_ _wife._

Guy leaned over and kissed Marian, running his hand along her cheek, saying her name softly. She turned her head and looked at him, yawning, and blinking sleepily. He kissed her again. "Marian, you have to get up – I need to bring you to Locksley tonight."

Marian looked around the room and again at Guy, disoriented. "We're in the castle?"

Guy looked amused. "Yes, we're still in the castle, but we have to leave now." He stroked her hair, and then he took her hands and pulled her into a sitting position. She grumbled something unintelligible, looking back at the bed. "Come on, I'll help you up," he kissed her forehead and let go of her hands. He stood up and reached down for her, lifting her into his arms, out of the bed. She rested her head heavily on his shoulder, sighing, still bleary-eyed.

He carried her to the washing table and put her down. Then he lit a candle. She held his arm, still unsteady, barely awake. He pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head and stroking her back. "Wash quickly; I'll have a bath prepared for us when we reach Locksley."

She pressed her forehead into his chest, nuzzled him, and pulled away to face the washing table.

Guy reached over her and picked up the water pitcher, "Here, I'll do it," he said, and poured water from the pitcher into the basin. Marian soaped up a cloth. She rubbed her face, stomach, legs, and under her arms. She soaped the cloth again and very gingerly rubbed her inner thighs and between her legs. She winced. Guy looked concerned.

"I'm just a little tender," she explained. He nodded. She rinsed the soap off her face and body.

Guy picked up the basin and poured Marian's wash water down the spout by the window. Then he went back to the washing table and poured more water in the basin for himself. Marian got dressed as he washed. She was still dressing when he finished. He had finished dressing by the time she was putting her hair up.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes, I just needed my hair pins and bands and the clothes I had on earlier. The rest of my things are in those bags," she nodded at the pile of satchels.

Marian looked around the room. She had spent the last two years here, beginning and ending under dangerous circumstances, because of the Sheriff. She was happy to finally escape him and to be under Guy's protection. She might not have appreciated Guy in the past, but now she did. He had changed a lot in the past year. She had a better understanding of him, his motives, and his feelings for her. Guy watched her steadily. "I'm glad that I'm leaving here with you," she said softly. He smiled and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, her chin, and finally, her lips, holding her face tenderly with both hands.

"So am I, my beautiful _wife_." He kissed her forehead again and released her. "Okay, then, let's get you away." She walked to the door and unlocked it, opening it wide. He gathered the satchels and walked into the hall. Marian closed the door firmly behind them.

They walked out of the castle and headed home, to Locksley, and their new, married life.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**NOTE TO READERS**

**Explanation of Plot Choices:**

This chapter (A Siege Ends and a Marriage Begins) is a new storyline, outside of the RH BBC series.

The two pieces of jewelry that prompted Guy's proposals are the silver necklace (which almost got Marian killed in S1, ep 7 – Brothers in Arms) and Robin's engagement ring (which she claimed was her mother's marriage ring when Guy sees it, in my first chapter - Guy and Marian Take a Stand). With the first piece of jewelry (silver necklace), Marian is pressured, really forced, to become betrothed to Guy. The second piece of jewelry (the emerald ring), is also seen by Guy, but when Marian lies about its origin it is not because she is in danger, she simply doesn't want to incite Guy's rivalry with Robin. She willingly accepts Guy's second proposal because she is moved by his devotion to her during the siege.

This chapter also explains Marian's feelings about Guy and Robin. She already had misgivings about Robin. She did not want to lose her father's lands or a chance at a normal life (which she explained to Robin, S2, ep1 – Sister Hood). Intimacy between Guy and Marian is to help them bond emotionally and physically. Also, it is an awakening for Marian; she is just starting to see her unrecognized attraction to Guy. For Guy, his longing for Marian is finally actualized – after years of waiting, frustration, and anger - now he feels she truly belongs to him.

Guy has not abandoned his loyalty to the Sheriff or Prince John, but his love of Marian will be the inroad she needs to work on him as she tries to gain his (secret) allegiance to King Richard.


	3. Chapter 3: Marriage and Politics

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_The Day after the Siege_**

The day after the siege, the castle was nearly back to normal. Once Prince John's army left Nottingham, everyone seeking shelter at the castle went home and weapons were returned to the armory. It took half the night, but besides the Guards beating someone they caught hiding a dagger, it went pretty smoothly. People just wanted to go home intact, so they cooperated.

On Guy's instructions, servants cleaned walls and furniture, swept, cleared floors of debris, brushed rugs, replaced trampled, soiled rushes with fresh ones, and placed baskets of fragrant flowers and plants throughout areas most used during the siege.

Alan was still in the castle. He stayed the night, making sure the townspeople and villagers left and that all of Guy's instructions for securing, supplying, and cleaning the castle were followed. Everything was in order. Guy would be back by late-morning to meet with the Sheriff.

The last time Alan saw Guy he was with Marian – _his wife – hard won_, loaded up with satchels containing her belongings, leaving the castle for Locksley. It was late, around midnight. Earlier that evening, Guy had been especially anxious about Marian. She was often in his thoughts. He always wanted to know where she was, and what she was doing. He cared about her, uncharacteristically. He was usually a rock – bluntly smashing his way through whatever, not bothered by anything. He planned to take her to Locksley as soon as possible, but then they spent the night in the castle. Walking out, Guy looked happy – actually happy – when he typically looked sullen.

When she was still in the castle, Guy always kept tabs on Marian, not that she knew it. Even if she thought there weren't any Guards watching her, he got regular updates from servants, Guards on post, and merchants in town reporting where she was last seen. Guy knew she snuck out of the castle and went into town, but he didn't know the extent of her visits. He just thought she needed to feel some independence, so he let her think she had it to keep her from running back to the Convent. Anyway, he _thought_ she had gone to the convent. The time she left hit him hard. Thinking he had lost her forever drove Guy mad. Absolutely, completely out-of-his mind, raging mad. He was in such a state that he scared everyone even more than usual, and that's saying something.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_The Day after Marian left the Castle_**

_It was a hot day, in the early afternoon. Guy walked along the outer castle walls, looking for Alan. Marian ran away from the castle the day before, shortly after her father died. She had been inconsolable. Guy tried to comfort her, but he behaved badly and was overbearing. The dagger used by Sir Edward to kill the Guard and escape the dungeon belonged to Marian. He warned her that she wasn't safe in the castle because it implicated her. If the Sheriff found out it was hers, she would hang, which was obviously a thinly veiled threat for her to do what Guy wanted. He asked her to let him take care of her, and tried to kiss her when it was clearly the last thing she wanted. Fear for her safety and trying to avoid his suffocating attention, drove her away. Then it was Guy's turn to be inconsolable and angry about manhandling the situation. Guy turned a corner and saw Alan asleep. He quietly walked over to him and leaned down, his mouth next to Alan's ear._

"Wake up!" Guy yelled.

Alan woke up, groggy, "What do you want?"

"I want Marian."

"You know where she is?" Alan asked, still unfocused and bleary-eyed.

"What do _you_ think?" Guy asked harshly.

"How am I supposed to find her then? She could be anywhere."

"_Ask around_." Then Guy grabbed the front of Alan's shirt and shouted, inches from his face, "Earn your keep!"

_Alan went to the forest and found Marian alone. The outlaws had gone on some kind of mission. She was practicing her knife throwing, mad at being left behind. Alan told her Guy ordered him to find her. Alan had an idea on how to appease Guy. Marian could write a letter, saying she was at Ripon Convent and that she wanted to be left alone to grieve. It took some time to get the letter and make it look authentic, but once he had it, Alan went back to the castle and gave it to Guy. He walked with Guy, while he read Marian's letter._

Alan offered cheerfully, "Well, now you know she's safe and well."

Guy stopped walking, and asked suspiciously, "And how do _you_ know she's safe and well?"

"She said."

"_Did_ she? I thought they took a vow of silence?"

"No, I mean, the Mother Superior said. Doesn't it say in the letter?"

"No. This isn't right," Guy said, looking concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"Marian cannot take holy orders. She has a life to lead. Saddle my horse," he said abruptly.

"Gis, I don't really think—"

Guy snapped, "Do as you're told!"

Alan responded quickly, "Sure. Where are we going then?"

"To Ripon Convent," Guy said, and walked off.

Alan called after him, "Yeah? Hang on. Doesn't she want to be on her own, grieving and whatnot—"

Guy ran back to Alan and yelled next to his ear, "Get my horse!"

"A 'right, a 'right," Alan said nervously, watching Guy stomp away.

_Alan worried at Guy's insistence to see Marian, since it would expose their lie. Before Guy could go to Ripon Convent, some of the outlaws, along with an ex-Guard for King Richard named Carter, showed up at the castle with Robin Hood on a cart, claiming he was dead. Guy checked Robin for signs of life and decided to make certain he was dead by slicing through his neck with his sword. As he was about to deliver the blow, Marian walked out of the crowd and yelled, "Guy!" She asked what he was doing, feigning indifference at Robin's death, and asked to talk with him privately. Guy told the Guards to "carry on", eager to see Marian alone, and took her into the castle. They went to a quiet room. Marian walked to the window and Guy closed the door behind them._

"I received your letter. I was about to come and visit you."

"I asked to be left alone. And still, you were coming to see me?"

"You _knew_ I would."

"Yes, and that's why I came. To ask you, to please leave me be."

"Marian, you seriously expect me to believe that you have given yourself to God?" Guy asked, incredulous, looking her up and down, and walked over to stand near her.

"Trust me. I haven't given myself to anybody, not yet." Marian stated vehemently.

Grabbing her arm, looking at her intently, he said, "Good, because until you do, I will always believe that there is a chance for you and me."

Marian pulled away from his grasp, "I need to think."

"Stop thinking, come home to me!" Guy demanded.

"You _burned _my house to the ground!"

Guy turned away and paced anxiously. "Marian, if I could take that back. If I could show you the side of me that wants to _build_ a home, not burn it down."

"I've _seen_ it." She acknowledged.

"Then why do you reject it?!" Guy said, exasperated.

"My father is dead. I _need_ time to grieve." She said firmly.

"What better way to grieve than to create new life? Marian, I thought that I might never see you again. I thought I might never..."

"What?"

"…kiss you again," Guy admitted, and leaned in to kiss her, but suddenly Alan burst into the room. They pulled away from each other.

"Whoa, sorry. Ah, Sheriff wants to see you. He's gonna put Robin's head on a spike," Alan explained.

Guy walked quickly to the door, with Marian following closely behind. He turned before leaving, and said sincerely, "We must continue this conversation soon."

As he turned to leave, Marian exclaimed, "Guy!" Then she pulled him to her and kissed him. He was shocked, but responded immediately, kissing her passionately, instead of going to see the Sheriff.

_A short time later, Guy and Marian were in the hall, when Marian saw Robin and Carter hiding behind a corner, down the hall from where she and Guy were standing. Guy was kissing her neck softly as she looked down towards Robin and Carter, who were watching her._

"Guy, I have to go."

"Go? You can't go." He said in disbelief.

"I can, and I must. This was a mistake," she said unsteadily.

"Marian, this wasn't a mistake; this is the most perfect thing that has ever happened."

"I'm _grieving_ Guy. I misled you, I'm sorry."

"You're misleading _yourself_. I know. I've done it. I told myself I didn't need _you_, that other things would satisfy me – politics - power. And yet, _here we are_."

"I have to get back, before they realize I'm missing," she insisted.

"Back to the _Convent_?" Guy asked with disdain.

"Yes."

"Marian, no, I _forbid_ you to go." He commanded.

_Marian shrugged slightly, then turned and walked away, quietly telling Robin and Carter she would see them at the camp, as she passed them – concealed from Guy's view. Guy watched, frustrated and disappointed, as Marian left the castle – again – knowing there was nothing he could do to stop her._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Alan thought Guy was alright, a bit harsh, but a good leader. He wondered if Marian could handle him though, now that she was his wife. Robin would want to kill him, probably, when he found out Guy had married her. People were already talking about it – speculating how they would be together. They feared Guy, but they admired Marian – she was known to be kind and her father Sir Edward had been a good Sheriff. If everyone hadn't actually _seen_ Guy stay during the siege to look after Marian, they would have thought he forced her to marry him. Alan had a feeling their marriage was going to cause some problems.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Locksley Manor_**

Guy and Marian reached Locksley after midnight. They were both tired. Neither had eaten much the day of the siege and despite a quick wash at the castle, they wanted a hot bath. Guy quickly told the servants what they needed and said he would formally introduce his wife, Lady Gisborne, during a celebration in a few days' time. The servants ran around frantically, putting away Marian's belongings and trying to prepare everything for a bath and a meal as soon as possible.

They looked furtively at Marian. Most of the servants already knew her from years earlier when she visited Locksley regularly or they at least knew that she was Sir Edward's daughter. It was a shock that she was now Lady Gisborne, especially since she had broken her previous engagement with Guy in such a spectacular way. With Marian present, Guy was much more cordial towards the servants – yet another shock.

While they waited, Guy and Marian sat together near the stone hearth in the main room and had a glass of wine.

"How are you feeling?" Guy asked.

"Tired. I'll feel better after having a bath and a meal. You?"

"Much the same. I almost can't believe everything that happened _really_ happened – in just one day's time. It seems unreal," he observed.

Marian looked around the room. "Everything looks like it did when I came here with my parents as a child," she said wistfully.

Guy reached for her hand and squeezed it. "You can change it. Make it more to your own taste. When we rebuild Knighton, you can have whatever you want," he said reassuringly. She nodded. They fell into a tired silence as they drank their wine and waited for their meal to be served.

Guy and Marian shared a bath. It was very soothing and helped to ease their sore muscles and frayed nerves. The bath was intimate - Guy held Marian against his chest as they soaked in the warm water – but it didn't spark any more passion between them. When they finally went to bed, both fell into an immediate, exhausted sleep.

Marian woke up when the early morning light began to filter through the bedroom window. She was tired; since she had only gone to bed a few hours earlier, but at least she felt clean and was wearing fresh bed-clothes. Guy was still sleeping - his arm draped heavily over her and his head nestled next to hers. Marian kept still, not wanting to wake him.

She started thinking about recent events. With the danger of the siege behind them, Marian's anxiety about Guy and Robin's reaction to her marriage came to the forefront. Now it felt hasty and rash. How did she get so carried away? Even in the face of death, why marry? Was it just to appease Guy because he saw Robin's engagement ring? She thought guiltily of Robin.

She had accepted Robin's proposal – with conditions - and then married Guy. Did she lack loyalty or did she lack faith? Something was certainly lacking, she thought, admonishing herself. There had been misgivings whether King Richard would return to England, for a long time. It seemed doubtful it would ever happen or it would happen too late. Actually that was already true.

One of the reasons Marian decided to stay with Guy was because she felt it afforded a better position to defeat the Sheriff in the King's absence. Living in the forest and losing any semblance of a normal life seemed pointless. Not to mention losing her father's lands. It would have been more honest, and better for both of them, to tell Robin how she felt when he asked her to marry him. But she didn't have the courage. The short time spent as an outlaw bothered her – it never actually held any appeal. Marian only went to the forest with Robin because she was so distraught about her father's death and had just seen Guy, who tried to pressure her to leave the castle with him. It was simply too much to bear.

When she joined the outlaws, she realized very quickly that she didn't like answering to Robin and she didn't like living in the wild of the forest. Plus, she was used to doing what she wanted as the Night Watchman. Robin was a good man but his heart belonged to the King. He served him first, and she respected him for that. It was why she went back to the castle that day with Guy when they were trapped in the tree. Robin suspected she had feelings for Guy, and maybe she did, but it also seemed the best solution to achieve her goals – even though it posed a risk.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Sherwood Forest, after Marian left the Castle with Robin_**

_King Richard sent a messenger to Locksley with an urgent letter from him for Robin. When the messenger discovered Robin no longer lived there, he quickly left, but Guy found out he had been there and sent Guards after him. He had a special pigeon, called Lardner, in addition to the letter. The pigeon was to be used to carry Robin's reply back to the King. Robin and Marian found the messenger but he had been mortally wounded by the Guards and he died before he could deliver the full message. All he said was "Lardner." They didn't know who Lardner was or where to find him. They buried the messenger on the spot where he fell. Marian asked Robin if he wanted to say a few words over the grave, since he had known the messenger in the Crusades when he served in the King's Guard. Robin nodded._

He hesitated, looking concerned, and then he said, "Will you marry me?" Marian looked shocked, but remained silent. Robin continued, "The first time I held my bow, I knew, it felt right. And that's how I feel about you. I promised your father I would protect and look after you. But it works both ways. I look after my bow because it protects and looks after me. And together we're stronger, like us. So, Marian, will you marry me?"

"Robin of every single man in the world, you are the only one—"

"Is that a yes?" Robin said anxiously.

"Will you let me finish?" Marian said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You are the only one who would propose over a fresh grave by comparing me to your weapon," she said, amused.

"Well, is that a no?" Robin said, still anxious.

"Who will give me away?" She said sadly, thinking of her father.

"I can ask the King," Robin offered.

"So, we find Lardner and bring the King home. Defeat the Sheriff and then get married," Marian said, outlining the steps.

"That sounds like a plan," Robin said smiling. Then he kissed her.

_The messenger managed to hide the pigeon high in a tree in the forest before being killed. Meanwhile, Jacq knew that Lardner was actually a special pigeon, not a person, so Robin and Marian went to the tree where the messenger died. Robin climbed the tree and saw the basket with the pigeon hidden there while Marian waited below. Guy and the Sheriff also discovered that the messenger brought a pigeon called Lardner with him and it was to be used to carry a message to King Richard. The Sheriff wanted to kill the pigeon. Alan led them to where the Guards killed the messenger to search for the pigeon. Marian heard Guy and his Guards approaching, so she climbed the tree and hid with Robin. They were trapped. Robin shot one of the Guards when he approached the tree. Then the Sheriff left. Marian was hidden, so Guy didn't know she was in the tree with Robin._

"Maybe you could use me as a hostage. You know Gisborne's feelings for me. He might let you go if he thought it meant getting me back," Marian suggested.

"What? Are you mad?" Robin said incredulous.

"I could say I was on my way home to him and you ambushed me in the forest."

"He'd never fall for it. And how would that look? Robin Hood takes Lady Marian hostage," Robin said, dismissing the idea.

"Yes, us dying together might look better, but it won't bring the King home," Marian retorted.

"Even if Gisborne fell for it, the Sheriff wouldn't."

"The Sheriff's gone. While Gisborne's in charge, Robin, this could be our last chance."

"No, it's not happening," Robin said vehemently.

"Robin, have you got a better idea? It's the only way."

"There's always another way."

_Under cover from their shields, Guy ordered the Guards to throw pitch on the base of the tree so they could light it on fire. Robin and Marian watched them and realized they would burn to death in the tree if they didn't figure out a way to escape._

"This is just putting off the inevitable," Marian said anxiously.

"You're not going back to him."

"I could do more good in the castle."

"Marian, I would rather die here than have you go back to Gisborne."

"If you die now, my father died for nothing," Marian said tearfully.

"Trust me. I'll get us out" Robin assured her.

"No, you won't. Not without my help. We're in this together. Now, do as I say and tie me up," Marian demanded.

_Robin lowered Marian, bound and gagged, from the tree just as Guy was about to fire a flaming arrow at the tree to set it on fire._

"Gisborne, if I die, Marian dies! Robin yelled.

Seeing Marian hanging helplessly from a rope, bound and gagged, stopped Guy from firing the arrow. "No! Marian!" He yelled, and ran to the tree. Robin shot an arrow at his feet, to keep him from advancing any closer.

"So, it's true, you still love her. I've found your weakness Gisborne," Robin taunted.

"If you harm a single hair on her head, I swear I will kill you. You will die more slowly and more painfully than any man has ever died before," Guy threatened, never taking his eyes off of Marian.

"Well I thought that was the point," Robin responded sarcastically.

"No, it would have been relatively quick and painless," Guy snapped.

"You let me go, I'll leave her behind, untouched," Robin offered.

"I'll think about it. Everybody back!" Guy said angrily, and watched as Robin raised Marian back up into the tree.

_Marian reached Robin and he untied her. She rubbed her arm where the rope dug in painfully while she was suspended._

"Careful. You all right? I won't leave you behind, but we can make him think that I will," Robin promised.

"So now we can all see the famous Robin Hood for who he really is, a common coward, using an innocent woman as a hostage," Guy shouted angrily.

"She's not an innocent. She's one of you lot - a pampered parasite living off the backs of the poor." Looking at Marian, he said apologetically, "It's nothing personal."

"You can't hide behind her skirts forever. Come on down and fight like a man," Guy challenged.

"Remove your soldiers Gisborne, or she dies at sundown."

Speaking to Alan, Guy said anxiously, "He wouldn't do that would he? He's bluffing. This is a siege; all I have to do is wait."

"Yeah, but you can't wait too long. As soon as the Sheriff gets back, she's gonna die," Alan said matter-of-factly. Guy watched the tree anxiously.

_In the forest, hidden from the Guards, the other outlaws set several fires around Guy and the Guards to create a smokescreen and give them cover while they helped Robin and Marian escape undetected._

Alan smelled smoke, and said, "The forest is on fire."

Guy looked around and saw the wisps of smoke all around them. "It's a smokescreen. You, you and you - find the fire and put it out. His men are in the forest. Surround the tree. Make sure you can see the man on either side of you at all times. Close in the circle," Guy ordered his Guards. Then he shouted to Robin, "I know what you're doing Hood, and it won't work. We're ready for ya. Ready and waiting."

_Will shot an arrow into the tree next to where Robin and Marian were hidden, attached to a rope. He included a note explaining their escape plan._

Reading the note, Robin said, "It's from Will - he's got a plan." Robin put the pigeon's basket across his back and got ready to slide down the rope using his bow. "You'll have to put your arms around me," he instructed Marian.

"No, I'm not coming," Marian said firmly.

"_Marian_, we haven't got time for this," Robin said, exasperated.

"Then go, before they see the rope."

"We can both go, now."

"I'm staying here until you get away safely," Marian explained.

"This is about Gisborne, isn't it?" Robin asked.

"No. Inside us, we both know we belong together and being apart will tear me apart, but I'm more use in the castle. I can protect you better from there. It's our only hope. Trust me," Marian said intently.

"Give me your hand."

"No."

"Just give me your hand."

"Is this a trick?"

Robin put an emerald ring on her finger. "It's an engagement ring." He kissed her hand. "This afternoon, we had a plan."

"Yes. Find Lardner and bring the King home. Defeat the Sheriff and get married. In that order, Robin - first things first. This isn't what I want to do; it's what I have to do."

"I love you." Robin said, resigned to Marian's decision.

"I love you too."

_Robin put his bow on the rope and slid down to where Little John waited for him in the forest below._

After a few minutes, Marian yelled out, pleading, "Help! Somebody please help me! Robin is gone. He's left me up here to die." She leaned unsteadily against the tree, tied by her hands.

"Marian! I'm coming. I'm coming Marian," Guy yelled anxiously, throwing a rope around one of the tree branches to climb up to Marian.

"Hurry up," Marian begged, crying.

"Hold on," Guy said anxiously, as he drew near.

"Please hurry," she asked plaintively. Her desperation sent waves of panic through Guy. Marian slipped Robin's engagement ring off of her finger and held it between her palms.

Tears were running down her face when Guy reached her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist from behind, and untied the rope binding her hands. "It's alright, I've got you. You're coming home with me. You're safe now," he said relieved, holding her firmly with his cheek pressed against her head.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Locksley Manor_**

Marian fell back into a restless sleep. A couple of hours later, Guy stirred. He sighed, feeling content at waking up holding Marian. He could smell the lavender water she used on her hair. She still slept. He looked at the window, the sun was up, but he wasn't rushing to the castle this morning. He moved carefully, not wanting to disturb her until it was necessary. Marian blinked sleepily, waking up when Guy shifted.

Guy bushed the hair from her forehead. "Sorry, I was trying not to disturb you, so you could sleep a little longer," he said gently, and bent down to kiss her forehead.

Marian felt even more tired than she did the first time she woke up. "I woke up once already, but I fell back asleep."

Guy stroked her hair and lightly brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. He tucked his hand under her back and pulled her on top of him. He leaned back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I just want to hold you a minute," he closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

Marian laid her head on his shoulder. She kept still. The ease she felt with Guy the night before was gone. Now she felt nervous and wanted to be alone to collect her thoughts. He pressed his lips against her forehead and hugged her tighter. Guy shifted to his side and Marian slid back onto the bed.

"Ready to get up? Hungry?" He asked. Marian nodded. Guy kissed her softly on her lips, sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Then he walked over to the washing table and rang the bell. Very quickly, there was a knock on the door.

"Master, do you want something?" A young servant boy asked through the door. Guy had instructed the staff shortly after they arrived at Locksley that they were never to walk in the bedroom without being told to do so, now that Lady Gisborne lived in the manor.

Guy walked over to the door and opened it a crack. "Bring bath water for Lady Gisborne and me and have bread, cheese, meat, fruit and wine prepared for our morning meal. Serve the food in the dining room; we'll be down after dressing."

"Yes, Master, right away," the boy said politely before leaving.

"Do you want assistance dressing?" Guy asked.

"No. I usually only need assistance for special occasions, when my dress or hairstyle is more complicated than usual," Marian replied.

"Okay," he acknowledged.

Marian sat up and watched Guy as he moved about the room. He put out some things for their bath and then he laid out the clothes he would wear for the day – undergarments, black shirt, black leather coat, black leather pants, black leather cape and several small weapons in addition to his sword. One of the smaller weapons was the curved dagger he used to stab her when she was stealing his silver as the Night Watchman. An involuntary shudder went through her. She placed her hand over the spot as if to protect it. There was only a small, thin, silver scar still visible as a reminder of the wound that nearly killed her. Marian started to wonder what she was doing there with Guy and that perhaps she made a very, very grave error. A feeling of panic started to rise in her.

Guy looked over at Marian after he finished gathering the bath and clothing items. She looked troubled. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned, and walked over to the bed.

Marian was at a loss for words. The rising panic made her want to run out of the room – out of the manor – out of Locksley. Just jump on her horse and ride away. Not knowing what else to say, she simply told the truth. "I'm not sure I belong here," she admitted nervously.

Guy would normally be quick to anger when he felt rebuffed by Marian, but he saw the fear in her eyes and immediately softened. He sat on the bed. "Come here," he said soothingly. He pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her, pressing her head to his shoulder. She felt less panicky. The stronger his embrace, the more she relaxed. Marian placed her arms lightly around him. He felt powerful, well-muscled and firm.

"It means everything to me that you are here – in time; you'll become comfortable as Lady Gisborne." Guy pulled away and looked at her intently. "Yesterday was a shock. After you've settled in, you'll feel better," he said reassuringly.

Marian sighed heavily. If only that was all there was to be anxious about, she thought.

He kissed her and lifted her slightly, pulling off her chemise and then quickly slipped out of his own bed-clothes. She felt the tightness building in her belly as her body responded to him. He shifted her on the bed and lay on top of her, entering immediately. He moved slowly, gingerly, softly caressing her body and lightly kissing her face and neck. She moved slowly with him. Running her hands over his shoulders and arms, clasping his back, enjoying the feel of his muscles and the way he moved. They rose and fell together; soon they were lost in the feelings and senses of their union.

Afterwards, they lay a moment and relished the shared intimacy and calm after their surge of longing. It was different than their first time together. The intensity was much more tempered, quieter. The urgency of their first night was replaced with a simple need to be close – to bridge their separateness. Marian's anxiety had dissipated, which was unexpected. There was no longer a fear of Guy and their past conflicts. It might not last, but for the time being she felt safe with him.

"One day soon, we're going to spend a whole day together like this," Guy promised, kissing her forehead, and moving onto his side. He pulled a cover over them. "Our bath water should be here soon." He ran a finger over her lips. "Better?" He asked. Marian nodded. She brushed the back of her hand on his chest and down his stomach. Guy inhaled sharply and pulled closer. He lightly stroked her inner thigh. If they hadn't been interrupted by a knock on the door, they might have experienced more of each other – again. Guy opened his eyes. Sighing heavily, he got up and quickly put on his bed-clothes.

"Master? The bath water is ready for you and Lady Gisborne," the young servant boy said from behind the closed door.

Guy opened the door a crack. "Okay, you can leave it outside the door; I'll bring it in myself."

"Yes Master. Do you need anything else?" He asked.

"Just make sure our meal is ready and saddle my horse. I'm going to the castle after we've eaten," Guy instructed the boy.

"Yes, Master," the boy answered, then quickly went to relay Guy's instructions.

Guy looked over at Marian, making sure she was covered. She was on her side watching him. The bed cover lay discreetly just over her shoulder. He opened the door. Two pitchers of steaming water, a small wooden barrel along with two large cloths for drying, folded neatly on a wooden tray, sat outside the door. Guy made several trips, carrying the items one by one to the washing table. After everything was inside the room, he closed and locked the door to ensure their privacy.

"I'll order baths for tonight," Guy said.

"Would you like me to wash you?" Marian asked.

Guy looked startled, but pleased at her offer. "Yes, I would like that," he replied. He poured hot water from a pitcher into the basin on the washing table. He removed his bed-clothes, putting them on a nearby chair, and then stepped into the wooden barrel. It reached about mid-calf.

She got out of bed and walked over to the washing table. Guy had everything arranged – soap, tooth powder, and several small coarse cloths. She pulled over a small, low foot bench to stand on, since Guy towered over her by more than a foot – more like a foot and a palm. The wooden barrel was next to the washing table so she could reach everything while she washed Guy. She wet one of the cloths and rubbed the soap over it until it was saturated.

She stepped on the bench. Guy put his hands on her waist and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly. Marian rubbed his face and neck, making small circles. She washed his ear, running her finger slowly around the ridges and gently swirling her little finger inside. He half-sighed, half-moaned and moved his hands down, cupping her behind. He was clearly aroused, but Marian kept going, washing the other ear and soaping his shoulders and chest. Then she leaned over to rinse the cloth. Guy opened his eyes and exhaled heavily. She wiped the soap off of his face, chest and shoulders. When she started to wipe the soap from his ear, he pulled her to him, moaning low guttural sounds, breathing heavily, kissing her face and neck.

"Should I stop?" Marian asked.

He sighed. "No, but unless you leave my ears alone we'll end up in bed."

Marian hesitated, then smiled and wiped the soap from his other ear.

"_Really_?" He said in a low throaty voice, raising his eyebrows. He let go of her and stepped out of the barrel then quickly scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

This time their passion was intense and feverish – especially for Guy. After climaxing once, Guy rolled over, pulled Marian on top of him and pushed her onto him. She liked the feeling of his weight pushing down on her as he moved, but she discovered new ways to arouse him with his body under her. She gripped his chest, over his nipples, and squeezed with both hands. He groaned and thrust into her harder. When they finished, both were breathing heavily, but satiated. She started to pull away, but Guy pulled her back, clasping firmly. "Don't move yet." She rested her head in the nook between his neck and shoulder. There was something kind of intoxicating about being able to drive Guy mad with desire Marian thought, as she listened to his breathing slow down.

Finally, Guy said, "We really have to get up now."

"Okay," she said, but neither of them moved for a few minutes.

They finished washing separately and got dressed.

Before they left the room to go downstairs for their meal, Guy looked at Marian and said, "I told Thornton we would celebrate our marriage in a few days and to formally introduce you as Lady Gisborne."

"I know Thornton. He's a good man and has been serving here since I was a child," Marian replied, feeling somewhat uneasy at the association. Thornton was loyal to Robin and his parents before him. Sometimes Robin visited him to gain information about what was happening in Locksley.

Guy regarded her carefully. "You're the Lady of the Manor now. You can change whatever you want, including the servants."

"I'll get settled over the next few days, like you suggested. It will be a comfort having Thornton here."

Appeased, Guy asked, "Would you like a small church service before the celebration?"

Marian shook her head. "Without my father, it would make me sad. Let's just make our announcement and celebrate – that's enough."

"As you wish." Marian took his outstretched arm and they walked downstairs together.

Thornton was very gracious when he greeted them. He welcomed Marian to her new home enthusiastically without making her feel uncomfortable at the origin of their past acquaintance. He was well-mannered and professional. Guy relaxed. He ordered baths for the evening and told Thornton Marian would need a female attendant to take care of whatever she might need during the day. Thornton assured him it would be taken care of immediately. He left for a few minutes and returned with a young servant girl named Mariah. Thornton told them if Lady Gisborne wanted anything, she could ring the bell and the girl would take care of it or relay a message, as needed. Once that was all settled, Guy and Marian were left alone to finish their meal.

They were both hungry, and ate in silence for about ten minutes. When they had nearly finished the meal, Guy asked, "Do you have any plans for today while I'm at the castle?"

Marian shrugged non-committedly. "Not really – take a short ride and become acquainted with the Manor, I suppose. Maybe I'll organize my things. I'm still tired, so I might not do much."

"You should get some rest. I'll try to be back by early evening. I have to tell the Sheriff about our marriage – even though he has probably heard by now. We can talk tonight about plans for the marriage celebration."

Marian did have plans for the day, but nothing she could share with Guy. She was going to the forest to talk to Robin. She dreaded it, but it had to be done.

Thornton came into the room. "Sir Guy, do you or Lady Gisborne want anything else to eat or drink?" He asked respectfully.

Guy looked at Marian, she shook her head no. "No, we don't need anything. Lady Gisborne will need her horse saddled though; she is going for a ride this morning."

"Very good, Sir Guy. I'll make sure that's taken care of right away." He left the room.

"Thank you Guy," Marian said. Guy took her hand and kissed it.

"Finished?" She nodded. They got up from the table and went upstairs.

As soon as they left the room, a servant went into the room to remove the dishes and clean the table.

Back in their room, Guy finished dressing. He secured his weapons and put on his leather cape. "Well, if Alan did his job, all my instructions were carried out and castle is in order."

Marian sat on the bed watching Guy dress as she thought about what to say to Robin.

Guy walked over to the bed and held out his hands. She took them and stood up. He placed his hands on her waist. "Are you ready for your ride?"

"Yes."

"Do you want a cape?" He asked.

"I suppose so," she acknowledged. She saw the cape she had worn the night before on a hook near the door. Guy brought it to her, putting it on her shoulders and fastening the front clasp.

"Okay?"

She smiled, "Yes." Guy bent down and kissed her. They went downstairs.

The horses were saddled and ready outside the front door. Guy mounted his chestnut stallion and Marian mounted her speckled black and white mare. Thornton walked outside with them.

"Do you have any instructions before you leave Sir Guy?" He asked.

"Just have a servant clean our bed chamber before Lady Gisborne returns. She'll come back to the manor after her ride. Do you have anything to add?" Guy asked Marian solicitously.

"No, thank you."

"Very good then. Your bed chamber will be taken care of directly. Have a pleasant ride Lady Gisborne. We'll see you later tonight Sir Guy," Thornton said agreeably, and then he walked back into the manor.

Guy and Marian walked their horses together for a short distance until they stopped at the point where Guy needed to take a road to the castle and Marian would continue in the direction of the forest. "Have a good ride. Be careful. Don't venture too far into the forest and keep to the outer road," he directed her. He looked back at the Manor, concerned. "Maybe I should send a Guard with you."

"No Guy!" She exclaimed. "I've had enough of Guards. I just want to have a quiet, peaceful ride by myself. Don't worry - I'll be careful," she assured him.

Guy hesitated, still worried about Marian riding alone in the forest, but he didn't want to be overbearing. "Okay, as long as you're careful and don't venture too far into the forest. Then come right back," he instructed. He turned his horse down the road to the castle.

Marian sighed – that was close. She urged her horse forward. It would take about 45 minutes to reach Robin's camp.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Nottingham Castle_**

Guy arrived at the castle and noted that all the Guards were at their proper posts. The village outside the castle was bustling with the usual merchant activity. Alan was waiting for him near the castle entrance. He walked over to Guy with a stable boy and directed him to take care of Guy's horse. Guy dismounted and handed the reins to the boy. "Make sure to give him a good rub down," Guy instructed the boy.

"Yes sir," the boy replied and walked Guy's horse to the stable.

Guy looked at Allan. "Is everything in order?"

"Yes – all your instructions have been carried out. The Guards are posted and back on their regular schedule. The castle is clean and the kitchen is organized and stocked. The Sheriff has already had his morning meal," Alan replied efficiently. Guy nodded and walked into the castle. Alan walked next to him. Guy went to the kitchen and checked the storeroom. It wasn't full, during the siege a lot of people were given food, but it was stocked well enough to last until they could get more supplies. Then he looked at the great hall and the dining hall. Both had fresh rushes and baskets of fragrant herbs and plants as ordered. The castle was in better condition than it had been before the siege.

Guy looked at Alan. "Okay – good. I'm going to talk with the Sheriff now." Alan watched Guy go up the stairs. He stopped on the top landing and looked around. He nodded to Alan, and went to the Sheriff's room.

He knocked on the Sheriff's door, and entered immediately. "Morning, m'lord, excuse the disturbance." Guy looked at the bed, the covers were neatly folded. Servants must have already cleaned and straightened the room. The Sheriff was nowhere in sight. He walked over to the alcove by the window, where the Sheriff often had his meals at a small table there. The same place Sir Jasper turned up the day he almost razed Nottingham. The Sheriff sat at the table with a pitcher and two goblets.

"Ah, Guy. Come join me for a glass of wine," he said agreeably.

Guy felt wary. The Sheriff was often at his worst when he appeared agreeable. Malice always lurked in him, just below the surface, even if it didn't show. "Yes, m'lord."

"Have you come to tell me your big news?" The Sheriff asked.

"Among other things," Guy said cautiously.

"Yes, yes, we have much to discuss besides the fact that you finally married the pretty one. It all sounds _so_ romantic, marrying during a siege. It wasn't a trick was it? She actually knew what she was doing?" The Sheriff enjoyed needling Guy, always looking for a reaction he could undermine him with later.

"Yes, m'lord," Guy said simply, knowing better than to engage in the Sheriff's taunts.

"Well, then, _good_ for you. I hope she's _everything_ you've dreamed of. Regardless though, I'm sure you'll be a lot less sullen – for a little while at least. Oh, do sit, we'll drink to your happy union," the Sheriff said graciously.

Guy sat down. The Sheriff poured their wine. Guy remained guarded and impassive. He knew the Sheriff too well to willingly share anything personal, especially in regard to something, or in this case, someone, he cared about.

Holding up his goblet, the Sheriff offered a toast, smiling, "Cheers." As usual, the smile did not reach his eyes.

Guy held up his goblet and touched it to the Sheriff's, and returned the toast, "Cheers."

"You know Gisborne, I think Lady Marian, excuse me, I mean, Lady _Gisborne_, can actually help us with the nobles. They trust her. Being your wife might actually help to keep them in line, so they don't do anything _stupid_, like try to defy me." The Sheriff was obviously warning Guy about his own loyalty and Marian's safety, in addition to the nobles, in his characteristically indirect, threatening manner.

Guy ignored the insinuation, and said evenly, "Yes m'lord. Soon, we are having a celebration at Locksley to announce our marriage. We would be grateful if you attended as the guest of honor. In addition to your grace, we'll also invite some of the nobles."

"Oh yes, let the villagers eat some cake, as is the custom. By now, everyone knows, but by all means you should celebrate and make an official announcement. I'll offer a toast and give my blessing," the Sheriff said magnanimously.

"Thank you m'lord. You should also know that I plan to rebuild Knighton. Sir Edward let it go to near ruin in his last years, as he grew weak, but it can be profitable again. It has all the potential to be a great estate."

"Well, that _is_ clever Guy. It will make Nottingham even wealthier and that will please Prince John. You know what? I'll pay for rebuilding Knighton as my wedding present. How does that sound?"

Guy looked shocked. He quickly regained his composure and said, "That's very generous my lord."

"Yes, well, I did send you to burn it down, so it's really the least I can do. You should have plans drawn up so building can get underway immediately. Once you are in Knighton, we can use Locksley Manor as headquarters for our garrison. That's something else I wanted to discuss. I've hired a hundred mercenaries from the north to come to Nottingham as part of our defense. These northerners are wild men – fierce fighters – just the sort we need in Nottingham to deal with the likes of Robin Hood. I'm tired of his interference – it's time we ended it, and him."

"When will the mercenaries arrive?" Guy asked.

"Oh, about a week or less, I should think. We'll put them in Locksley village for now. There are plenty of huts there we can use. I may bring in more wild men later; we'll see how this first group handles things first."

"Tents might be better, m'lord. They are very useful for housing soldiers. You can move them as needed, if you want to use the men on another front." Guy had first-hand experience with tents when he was younger and served as a mercenary in France.

"Order the tents, but we'll still need the village huts – about twenty should be sufficient, I think."

"What do we do with the villagers?" Guy asked.

"The unwashed rabble? What do they matter? The huts belong to Locksley, you can do whatever you want with them. Just get them out and secure twenty huts for the wild men. Oh, and Guy, I'd make sure that pretty wife of yours has Guards with her at all times. The wild men – well, they're _wild_. They have quite an unsavory reputation when it comes to women, and I'm sure you don't want any unpleasantness for your new bride. As soon as they arrive, we'll send them into Sherwood Forest to find Robin Hood. When I was walking in the forest I discovered some drop-off points where Hood leaves supplies. We'll ambush him there and finally be done with our Robin Hood problem," he finished casually.

"I'll go to Locksley today and select which huts to clear."

"Yes, my dear boy, start preparing right away. Everything is in order here. We should have a siege more often, the castle hasn't looked or _smelled _this good in years."

"Yes, m'lord." Guy finished his wine and left the Sheriff's room.

Guy decided to add several Guards for the defense of Locksley Manor specifically for Marian. Some would post to the manor to make it secure and one or two would be ordered to escort Marian wherever she went – riding or walking, anytime, anywhere. The presence of mercenaries was a good excuse to assign Guards, but it would also serve to protect her from Hood. Hood used Marian as a hostage once and he might try it again. Not to mention the time he interrupted their first engagement announcement – when he broke in and robbed his guests. Guy bristled at the memory. He started to worry about Marian riding alone in the forest.

Today would be the last time he allowed her to travel alone. He really should have sent a Guard with her earlier like he wanted, but he didn't want to upset her. But, upset or not, she would get a Guard detail until Hood and the mercenaries were gone. He felt relieved at his decision, but he didn't relish telling Marian. At least he had good news to go with it – Knighton would be rebuilt soon. She would be happy about that, hopefully happy enough to accept the temporary Guard detail without much protest.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Sherwood Forest, Near Robin Hood's Camp_**

Marian neared Robin's camp. She got off her horse and walked her, in case Robin or one of the other outlaws happened on them suddenly and startled her. Her horse snorted. Robin came out from behind a tree a short distance ahead on her right. He was alone. He walked slowly towards her, arms crossed. He looked angry. Marian stopped walking and waited for him to come to her. Her horse made a snuffling sound – she knew Robin.

Robin stopped a few feet away from Marian.

"Robin—"

"So, how's married life?" He asked sarcastically, interrupting her.

Marian glared at him defensively. "A lot more agreeable than living in the forest," she retorted. So, _this_ is how it's going to be, she thought.

"Well, as long as you're comfortable, _that's _what's important."

"Oh, grow up Robin," she said angrily.

"Marian, are you mad? How could you marry him - Gisborne of all people? I seem to remember we had a plan. _We_ were going to get married. You said in our hearts we knew that we belonged together. Did you forget _that_?"

"Of _course_ I didn't forget." She hesitated. She had been thinking about what to say to him all morning. Should she tell him everything, honestly and directly, and just get it over with? Or try to save his feelings somehow – if that was even possible now.

"Guy stood by me during the siege. He refused to leave me to die alone - he was ready to defend me to his last breath. I was overwhelmed by his bravery and his loyalty, so when he asked me to marry him as our last act, I agreed. He wanted to take me out of the castle – he would have been allowed to leave – but I couldn't bring myself to go. He stayed by my side, Robin, accepting death, even though he would have been spared."

"Why didn't you leave once the Sheriff returned? You could have gotten away and come here with Will. You didn't have to stay with him after the siege was over."

"I _did_ consider it - I knew I had to decide quickly once the siege ended. But I realized that I didn't want to live in the forest as an outlaw and give up my father's lands. I have thought about this for a long time. The short time I spent in the forest after my father's death helped me to decide. This life is _your_ choice, not mine. I respect your choice – you have always put King Richard first. You broke our engagement years ago to fight for him. I knew even when you asked me to marry you again that I didn't want to stay in the forest, but I didn't have the courage to tell you. For that I'm truly sorry."

"I think it would have been better to die in the forest that day than to marry Gisborne," Robin said bitterly.

"Really, that's what you think? Give up – desert your King – and dishonor my father's sacrifice?" Marian said heatedly.

"You should have waited for me. The King _will_ return, and then what? You'll be married to a man that will probably hang."

"I hope to turn Guy from the Sheriff and Prince John to secretly support King Richard."

"Marian, that will _never_ happen!" Robin said exasperated.

"You don't know Guy the way I do. He has qualities—"

"Oh, I'm _sure_ he does," Robin snapped.

"Robin! Stop it! You're such a child. If you cared so much, you wouldn't have left me for the Crusades."

"That's not fair—"

"Fair has nothing to do with it - it's the truth. You would see me die just to satisfy your pride. Guy was ready to lay down his life to _protect_ me. You want everything _your_ way. But what you don't seem to understand is that I make my own decisions. _You_ don't have the right to make them for me."

Robin looked like he had just been slapped. All the anger drained out of him. Marian was still upset, but she was relieved to finally tell him honestly how she felt, even if it was done harshly.

Robin shook his head, suddenly weary. "Marian, I'm worried for you. I think you have misjudged Gisborne and it will be your undoing," he said pessimistically.

"I'm willing to take this risk – there is a possibility for a greater good. Guy would be a powerful ally for King Richard. I may be the only person who knows his honorable, brave side, and I will encourage that part of him. I can't go off and join the Crusades, but this is how _I_ can fight for the King. Guy wants to be a good husband. I can build on that."

"I was afraid you developed feelings for him, and I was right. He's dangerous Marian – you know it and I know it."

"He's devoted to me. I don't excuse his actions, but the same qualities that serve the Sheriff could serve King Richard. I'm sure King Richard would value his fierce loyalty."

"If he ever _serves_ King Richard," Robin said doubtfully.

"I _believe_ that he will," she said firmly.

"For your sake, I hope so. You will have to be more careful than you have ever been before," he warned her.

"I know," she acknowledged. "I will have to work on a marriage while I also try to turn my husband into a secret ally for the King."

Robin involuntarily winced when Marian so readily called Guy her husband. That was it then. She was in it for life, no turning back. She belonged to Gisborne.

Marian started to feel anxious about being away too long. "I need to get back."

"Please be careful – and be patient – don't do anything rash. You are behind enemy lines - again. If you need help, you can count on me," Robin said solemnly.

"I will be careful. Thank you for understanding, or trying to understand why I'm doing this. There's a lot at stake. I love you Robin – you're my brother now. We both serve the King, fighting on the same side, but in different ways." Robin nodded. He feared her way of fighting could get her killed just as easily as if she was on a battlefield with a sword. It wasn't only Gisborne she had to be careful about – it was the Sheriff – _mostly_ the Sheriff. He would not hesitate to hang her if he discovered any subterfuge.

Marian looked at Robin a moment. Her expression was determined – resolved. She quickly mounted her horse and rode towards Locksley. Robin watched despondently until she was lost from sight. Marian never looked back.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

After Guy left the Sheriff, he searched the castle for Alan. He was standing at the castle entrance with a few other Guards. He saw Guy approach and ran over to him.

"Sir Guy, what do you need?"

"We're going to Locksley."

"Yeah? What are we doin'?"

"Clearing some of the village huts for mercenaries the Sheriff hired. We have a stop to make first though. Saddle my horse, and yours," Guy commanded.

"I'm on it," Alan said, and ran immediately to the stable to get the horses.

Guy and Alan stopped at a builder named Hobson the Gray on their way to Locksley. Alan waited outside with the horses. Guy commissioned the builder to restore Knighton Manor on behalf of the Sheriff. The builder was eager to put aside all other work to complete the project. Guy asked him to have the ruins cleared. He also ordered tents, which he wanted as soon as possible. The builder told him anxiously it would take at least two weeks, at the earliest, before the tents could be finished. He looked nervous. He offered Guy a couple of old tents, in need of repair, but that might serve until the new tents were ready. He offered them free of charge to appease him. Guy told him to bring the old tents and poles to Locksley the next day. He would instruct him where he wanted them set up. Relieved, the builder agreed to meet Guy in Locksley late morning, on the following day.

Hobson also had the old plans that were used to build Knighton Manor. He gave them to Guy to look over so he could make any changes as needed. He would get the plans back from Guy when he finished his review. Guy took the plans and graciously thanked Hobson. Hobson breathed a sigh of relief when Guy left. No one wanted to displease Guy of Gisborne.

Guy and Alan rode to Locksley. Guy surveyed the outer huts in the village. The villagers regarded them fearfully as they rode around the village. He wanted the garrison in a good defensive position, close to the forest to serve as a buffer between the forest and the village. He also wanted the wild men as far as possible from the manor – and Marian. He would use his own Guards for the manor's protection. He decided the twenty outer most huts would be cleared for the mercenaries.

The huts sat in a semi-circle at the furthest edge of the village – perfect for what he wanted. Guy planned to send Guards to the targeted huts to give the villagers two days' notice to vacate. He would provide the tents from Hobson for the displaced villagers. He saw a good location away from the mercenaries where the tents could be placed. The villagers were still needed as laborers; he didn't want them to leave the area entirely. The Sheriff should understand his reasoning and not take it for weakness on his part – he hoped.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Locksley Manor_**

Marian returned to Locksley Manor after about two hours. A little longer than might be expected, but not so long as to cause concern if Guy asked anyone about it. She thought her meeting with Robin went as well as could be expected. He looked defeated when she left, which pained her. Robin had been in her life since childhood, he was good man and she didn't want to hurt him. But their lives had taken different turns – there was no way around that. Any possibility for them to be together was gone – forever. It started when he went off to the Crusades and became certain when she married Guy. It was simply the result of the times we live in, Marian thought with a heavy heart.

She arrived at the manor. A servant greeted her to help her dismount and take her horse to the stable. She asked to have her horse brushed, watered and fed. The servant assured her it would be done right away. She went into the manor. Thornton walked out of the study where he worked on manor business during the day.

"Lady Gisborne. Did you enjoy your ride?" He asked politely.

"Yes I did, thank you Thornton," she replied.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm a little tired. I'm just going to have a wash and rest for a while. Can you have Mariah bring a pitcher of hot bath water, drinking water and a glass of wine with a piece of fruit?"

"Mariah's a good girl - dependable, quiet, and hard working. I think you'll like her. She can assist with dressing as well, whenever you want. I'll have her bring everything to you directly."

"Thank you Thornton, you're a real comfort," Marian said courteously. Thornton smiled.

"My pleasure Lady Gisborne."

Mariah brought everything to Marian. She was a shy, dutiful girl – Marian liked her immediately, just as Thornton predicted. Marian undressed and washed away the dust and sweat accumulated during her ride, along with the anxiety of seeing Robin. She splashed lavender water on her face and lightly through her hair. Then she changed into a fresh chemise, drank her water and ate the fruit. She drank her wine while she looked out the window, watching servants moving around the manor grounds. After finishing her wine, she decided to rest a while, and lay in bed under a light cover.

Her thoughts turned to Guy. She didn't have a plan, but she thought if she tried to be a considerate, attentive wife it would be easier to gain his support. She would have to be careful to hide her loyalty to the King. Guy served the Sheriff and the Sheriff was shrewd – and calculating. He always watched for signs of dissention and ruthlessly eliminated those he suspected might be plotting against him. She didn't ponder Guy for very long before falling into a deep sleep.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Guy returned to Locksley Manor a couple of hours earlier than expected. He assigned Guards for the manor and Marian's protection. They were to watch doors and windows and never allow Marian to leave the manor without an escort. She was not to leave their sight, although they could allow her to walk or ride a few paces in front of them, so they weren't too overbearing. He explained that she was his wife and he was concerned about her safety, especially when the mercenaries arrived. They were to be respectful and courteous to her while they carried out their duties. He also warned them she might resist the escort, so they would have to be diligent. Their new duties started the next day. He also ordered several Guards to notify the affected villagers about their displacement to the tents.

Guy planned to tell Marian about her Guard detail that evening. He also held the old plans for Knighton and was going to show them to her as well. It would soften the prospect of her new protection order. Finally, when all was settled, he dismissed Alan for the evening and told him to come to the manor by mid-morning the next day.

He walked into the manor carrying the Knighton plans. Thornton greeted him.

"Good evening Sir Guy."

"Good evening Thornton. Is Lady Gisborne in the manor?"

"Yes sir, she has been in since her ride earlier today. She said she was tired. Mariah, her servant girl, took care of what she wanted, but she hasn't called for her again. I haven't seen her since she returned," he reported respectfully.

"Good, she needed to rest."

"Yes sir. Do you have any instructions for this evening?"

"Have our evening meal ready at the usual hour, just after sundown and baths prepared just before we retire for the evening."

"We have a lamb stew cooking now," Thornton offered.

"That sounds good. Serve fresh bread and wine with it. We'll have the meal in our bed chamber this evening. Have a pitcher of wine and two goblets brought to our room shortly, after I have had time to wash," Guy instructed.

"Yes, Sir Guy. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all for now, thank you," Guy said graciously.

"Very good Sir Guy. You'll have it shortly."

Guy went upstairs. Thornton observed that Sir Guy was already much more cordial towards him and everyone else since Lady Gisborne's arrival. Her presence had already improved his temper. All the servants were relieved at the change.

Guy opened the bed chamber door quietly. He looked at the bed and saw Marian asleep. He put the Knighton plans on the table. The table still had Marian's dishes from earlier in the day, after her ride. He removed his weapons, clothes, and undergarments, putting everything on a chair near the washing table. He bathed quickly and rubbed powder on his teeth. He felt refreshed. After he bathed, he put on a soft linen robe and walked over to the bed and sat down gently. Marian stirred and opened her eyes. He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"How are you feeling," he asked softly.

"Rested, I think. I slept longer than I expected," she said groggily.

"You must have needed it," he said soothingly. She nodded and sat up, shaking off sleep.

He put his arm around her. She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. He smelled lavender. They sat for a few minutes quietly. Soon, a knock was heard at the door.

"Master?" The young servant boy asked tentatively. Guy got up and went to the door.

He opened the door a crack. The boy had a tray with the pitcher of wine and goblets Guy requested.

"I'll come out," Guy said and slipped through the door, conscious that Marian was only wearing a chemise.

The boy had politely retreated a few steps away from the door.

"I'll take the tray in myself. Wait here a moment, I will bring you a few dishes to take back with you to the kitchen."

"Yes Master," the boy said obediently. Guy took the tray from him and went into the room. He put the tray on the table, removing the pitcher and goblets then putting Marian's dishes on the tray. He brought it back to the boy.

The boy took the tray from Guy. "Master, do you need anything else?" He asked.

"No, that's all for now," Guy said pleasantly. The boy nodded and left with the tray. Guy went back into the room and closed the door, then locked it. Guy looked at Marian. "Join me for a glass of wine?" He asked.

"That sounds good," she said getting out of bed.

Guy stretched out his hands. She put her hands in his. He guided her hands to his waist and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her in a tight embrace. He kissed her. "I thought about you a lot today," he admitted. She smiled.

"What were you thinking?" She asked.

"I found myself wondering how you were and worrying about you out riding alone."

"I had a nice, quiet ride, and then I came back to the manor. I bathed, had a drink and a piece of fruit and fell asleep. I didn't even look around the manor or organize my things – just riding and sleeping – nothing to worry about," she assured him.

He kissed her forehead and pulled her over to the table.

She saw the scroll on the table. "What's that?" She asked, curious.

He smiled and unfurled the scroll. "Knighton Manor" was written across the top, above a drawing of the building specifications. Marian gasped and touched the scroll, as if checking to see if it was real.

"Knighton Manor?" She said excitedly.

"Yes, the building plans for Knighton Manor. We need to review it and let the builder know what we want. He is going to start building as soon as he has our approval. Until then, they will clear away debris and get the land ready," Guy explained.

Marian grabbed his arm and squeezed it happily. "Really? Right away? Her enthusiasm was infectious, Guy laughed – rare for him, and hugged her again, lifting her off the ground and kissing her fervently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, but she was so excited, she wriggled out of his embrace to look at the plans again. He smiled.

Guy poured their wine. The sat close together and looked over the drawing. Guy wanted to add a couple of rooms, enlarge their bed chamber, the main hall, and servant quarters with a large, separate room for Thornton, divided so he could have a desk to use for his work. And one for Alan, he wanted to give him more responsibilities on the estate. Marian wanted a larger kitchen and a meeting hall, separate from the house, where they could have gatherings and meet with villagers when needed.

Guy looked at Marian carefully. "There is something you should know. The Sheriff is giving us Knighton Manor – the cost of rebuilding it that is – as his wedding present."

"Oh no Guy. Won't it make you even more obligated to him? Is it worth it?" Marian asked anxiously.

"I'm already sworn to him, but at least we get a new manor and an estate to run as we want. Besides, this helps him. I told him Knighton has all the potential to be great once everything is running properly. If Knighton is prosperous, it will add more taxes to Nottingham and that will please Prince John, which is good for the Sheriff. So, it's worthwhile for the Sheriff to help rebuild Knighton. If he couldn't profit somehow, he wouldn't have any interest, of that I'm certain."

"Well, I'm happy Knighton will be rebuilt soon, but I hope the Sheriff doesn't make you regret his gift."

Guy shrugged, resigned to the circumstances. "The builder is coming here tomorrow. Is it too soon to give the plan back to him then? Do you want to look it over again later after thinking over the changes? There's time – it will take a few weeks to remove debris and prepare the land for building. Of course, the sooner we approve the plans, the sooner he can order supplies and give us an estimate for completion."

"I want to look them over again in the morning. I don't think I'll have more to add, I just want to look at the plans after a night's rest."

"Okay, as you wish." Guy looked concerned.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know I saw the Sheriff today."

Marian nodded, suddenly feeling anxious - the Sheriff again. He almost always had something underhanded or nefarious planned. Whatever he did was geared toward increasing his power and crushing anyone who might interfere with him.

Guy continued. "He has hired a hundred mercenaries from the north to be used in defense of Nottingham. Part of Locksley village will become a garrison. He calls them 'wild men' and he warned me that they have a bad reputation. He suggested I make sure you have protection. I spent the afternoon determining where to house the mercenaries, who will be as far as possible from the manor, and adding more Guards to Locksley, specifically to protect the manor and you."

Marian felt numb. Her movements would be monitored – again, limiting how she could work with Robin on behalf of the King. It meant sending secret messages through others. She asked tentatively, "I'm going to be watched, like I was at the castle?"

"It won't be like at the castle. I am making sure you are _protected_ as my _wife_. The Guards will treat you with the utmost courtesy and respect. You can go where you want, when you want, but a Guard or two will always escort you, so that the mercenaries cannot get near you, unless they want a blade run through them. The manor will have extra Guards posted as well, outside, so that no one can enter unless they belong here or are invited here."

"Surely you can make it known I am your wife so they wouldn't dare harm me?" She implored.

"It's too risky. These men have no loyalty to the Sheriff or the people of Nottingham. The Sheriff doesn't know how long he will keep them – he just wants to try it out. You may not require Guards for very long," Guy said, hoping to appease her.

"What about the villagers? The women will be at risk from these wild men? She asked, indignant.

"I'll send out a message to tell the villagers to be careful in their interactions with the mercenaries and to avoid them whenever possible, for their own safety. I can only do so much though. The Sheriff wants them here – and they are coming. They're expected to arrive within the week."

"You mentioned 'housing' for them. What does that mean? Where in Locksley is there enough space for a hundred men?" She asked, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

Guy hesitated, he knew Marian would ask about the housing arrangement and would likely be upset. "The twenty outer most huts, closest to the forest, will house the mercenaries. The evicted villagers will be given accommodation in tents while the mercenaries are here. The tents may actually be nicer than some of the huts that are being taken. We will get more tents in a few weeks for the mercenaries, but the Sheriff wants the huts cleared. He didn't care what happened to the villagers, he just wanted them out, but I got tents for them. The tents are being set up tomorrow."

"So, you're going to give the villagers shelter? Can they take their belongings with them?"

Guy was relieved, Marian wasn't nearly as upset as he expected. Maybe the Knighton plans softened her as he hoped. "Yes, they can take whatever belongs to them. But the furniture stays with the huts – that's not theirs to take."

"I'm glad you thought to take care of the villagers, instead of following the typically cruel approach of the Sheriff. That's very considerate of you. But I'm disgusted by the Sheriff, for his part."

"We'll just have to make the best of it. This is not something you can complain about to the Sheriff though. You still need to be careful with him; you know how he feels about defiance. Talking to him about this would probably make things worse for the villagers _and _us. Promise me you will _not_ approach him. He will be the guest of honor at our marriage celebration and I want to make sure he is treated graciously, by _everyone_," Guy said, looking intently at her.

Marian rolled her eyes, revolted at the prospect of seeing the Sheriff and having to pretend he was welcome. "Fine - I won't cause any trouble. I'll be polite and gracious – not that he deserves it," she said begrudgingly.

"Thank you Marian," Guy said and squeezed her hand. "So then, the marriage celebration is something else we need to decide tonight. I told the Sheriff we were inviting a few nobles. Is there anyone in particular you want to attend?"

She thought about it. Any friends of her father would unfortunately remind her of his absence, but they would be offended if they weren't invited. "There are three nobles who were close with my family over the years – the Lassiters, the Campbells, and the Hastings. How about you? Who do you want to invite?"

Guy shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me – they're all the same – I have no friendship or connection with any of the nobles."

"Is there anyone who would be a good alliance for Knighton?" She asked judiciously.

"My clever wife," Guy said appreciatively. "Well, we need to restore the flour mills and wine press business for Knighton, and there are some nobles with ties to those businesses – the Torringtons and the Hamptons."

"So we can invite those five nobles? How about providing entertainment outside for the villagers? Maybe we can have a band for music and a troubadour to tell stories?" Marian suggested.

"Good. So that's our guest list and entertainment. We'll have a feast for the Sheriff and the nobles in the manor. We'll put cake and ale outside for the villagers."

"We need to tell Thornton about the plans and ask if he has suggestions for additional food or anything else. He'll make sure all arrangements are made. We need to write our invitations to those families. It's very short notice though, if we have it Sunday – only two days from now. To be polite, we should allow at least three days for guests to reply. Unless you want it as soon as possible, we should plan for next Sunday."

"Let's see what Thornton thinks," Guy suggested. "So then, that's almost everything," he said. She looked at him, questioning. He went over to his clothes chest and retrieved a small, ornate silver box and handed it to Marian.

She opened it. The wedding ring she had thrown down on the church floor, when she left Guy at the altar, was inside. Marian took it out of the box and turned it over thoughtfully, viewing it from different angles. She stood up and handed him the ring. He looked uncertain, but then she held out her left hand and smiled. He slid the ring carefully onto her left ring finger. "For my wife – my heart's queen," he said, and then kissed her hand.

"It's a lovely ring Guy."

"It's from _my_ mother," he said simply.

"I'm honored to wear it," Marian said gently.

Guy held her face in his hands and kissed her softly at first, then more passionately, pulling her into a tight embrace. Then, he needed her - all of her. Marian felt the shift - his urgency. She put her arms around his neck. He gathered her up and carried her to the bed. He placed her gently on the bed and removed his robe, watching her steadily, dropping the robe where he stood. Marian pulled off her chemise and slid over on the bed, waiting.

He lay down next to her on his side, just watching her, moving his hand softly over her shoulders, above her breasts and in circles on her stomach – just outside of where she wanted him to touch her. He brushed her lips with his finger and traced her jaw. Then he rubbed her inner thigh, back and forth, without touching between her legs. He shifted and lay heavily on top of her, but didn't move. He kissed her neck, her cheeks, her forehead, but not her lips. The tightness in her belly was rapidly building, starting to radiate out. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, breathing hard. She started to moan. He didn't give any relief – just continued letting the tension build.

Then, he kissed her hard, his tongue filling her mouth. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. He grunted and pushed into her, thrusting fast and hard. Her yell muffled – his mouth was still pressed hard on hers - as she climaxed. He moved at a frenzied pace. So many sensations were happening at once she felt almost weightless, unable to hold onto anything. Tension built and all the pressure and longing exploded and released, dissipating in waves. Guy was grunting and breathing hard, but it seemed far away. He rubbed his palm lightly over her nipple, back and forth. Then he squeezed the breast and pushed up, taking the entire nipple and top of the breast into his mouth, exploring it with his tongue. She moaned and grasped his back, trying to press him down on her.

He thrust harder – lifting her slightly – slow then fast, over and over. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into him, hanging onto to him as if she was falling. They finally slowed and then stopped moving. She was moaning quietly and he was breathing hard. He rolled over and pulled her on top of him, wrapping his arms around her, keeping her pressed firmly against him. She barely had the energy to lift her hand but she stroked his cheek lightly a few times before she let her hand flop down again on the bed. They dozed off to sleep.

Guy stirred. Marian lay heavily on him. He stroked her back and kissed her forehead; she murmured something unintelligible and slid off to the side. He sat up and looked at the window. It was sunset. A servant would bring their dinner soon. Marian had drifted back to sleep. He leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered, half-opened. She kissed him back and closed her eyes again. He smiled. "Marian, it's nearly time for dinner. We should wash and dress." She opened her eyes and sighed heavily, shaking her head slightly. He tucked her hair behind her ear and brushed her cheek. "Okay? You'll get up?" She stretched, reminding him of a cat.

They washed and dressed quickly. Marian straightened the bed and the washing table and lit a few candles. Guy put away the Knighton plan and poured them each a glass of wine. They sat down at the table. Guy took her left hand in his and looked thoughtfully at the wedding ring. "I like seeing this on you." She smiled and squeezed his hand. They sat in a comfortable silence, waiting for their dinner, as the last light of the day faded from the window.

**NOTE TO READERS**

**Explanation of Plot Choices:**

This chapter is mostly about resolving relationship and circumstance changes following Guy and Marian's marriage and her move to Locksley. It has Marian explaining her choice to Robin Hood and Guy confirming his marriage and plans for Knighton to the Sheriff. Knighton will become a reality quickly. The mercenaries are on their way to Nottingham. Guy is beginning to change now that he achieved his goal of marrying Marian and becoming a man of means. Guy does not share all of the castle business with Marian – he has become more like the Sheriff that way. He only shares what is needed so he can avoid upsetting her (not because he doesn't trust her). He wants to shield her from the ugliness of his work (and that side of him). He did not tell Marian that the main purpose of the mercenaries, at least initially, is to kill Robin Hood and the other outlaws. Nottingham will change dramatically when Locksley becomes a garrison town. The change will affect Marian since she will have to figure out a new way to operate.

Marian is determined to turn Guy into a secret supporter of King Richard and is focused on building their relationship. It's the only way she can see to get his support. She will be surprised at the depth of her feelings for Guy as time goes on. Marian has a secret life but she wants to be authentic in her role as Guy's wife. Guy wants to be a good husband but he will have to balance that with the ruthless side. Conflict is inevitable. A physical and symbolic change is shown when Marian accepts the marriage ring from Guy that she rejected previously. She's in Guy's world now.


End file.
